


Your Eyes are like Starlight

by MAAS33



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, OFCs - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Triggers, multi-chapter, no beta-we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAAS33/pseuds/MAAS33
Summary: Haldir and his patrol rescue a woman outside of the forest and bring her to Caras Galadhon. She is allowed to stay to recover from her injuries, both physical and mental. Haldir slowly finds himself as her protector and worries what will happen once she leaves the forest for good.——————Tears rolled down her face as she looked over the dead men, arrows protruding from all but one. She gasped for breath when her eyes spotted the small party of elves standing at the tree line, bows aimed right at her. Her fingers trembled at the sight and not wanting to be shot as well, she threw her dagger to the ground.Haldir made a signal and the patrol lowered their weapons. He slowly approached her afraid of spooking the poor woman more than she already was. He pulled his own blade out but she stepped away from him upon seeing it, eyes filled with fear.“No harm will come to you now. Please allow me to cut your bindings.”
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Original Female Character(s), Haldir of Lothlórien/Reader, Haldir of Lothlórien/You, Rúmil/OFC
Comments: 67
Kudos: 201





	1. Saved

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be much shorter, but I just ran with the idea in my head. There will be more than one chapter as I already have more written, but I felt this was a good place to end the first chapter. Anything in italics is elvish (Silvan), I just couldn't find a good translator. If anyone knows of one, please let me know.
> 
> This is also super self-indulgent. This is the hill I die on.

Haldir perched on a limb of a tree overlooking a clearing just outside the Forest of Lothlórien. The others in his patrol were spread out throughout the rest of the branches looking at the scene unfold before them. They had been watching a small group of men camping outside the forest. The men were sitting around their fire drinking and laughing. His gaze drifted to the cart they kept throwing the bottles at. A woman was propped up against it, half-heartedly dodging the bottles that crashed against the wood behind her. Hands bound in front of her, she had little room for movement. Her clothes were dirty and torn like she had been dragged alongside the cart for days. Boots, most likely hers, were tossed off too far for her to reach, a tactic meant to discourage running away. Haldir could see her eyes were tired and she was struggling to stay awake.

Another round of laughter broke out among the men drawing his attention away from the woman. One of them, a hairy man who stumbled with drunkenness, rose to grab something from a pack on one of the horses. Pulling a bottle from it, he started over to where the woman sat.

“Come now,” he slurred. “You need to have some fun too.” Thick fingers grabbed her chin roughly and yanked her forward. She yelped as she toppled over onto her stomach, barely catching herself with her bound hands.

Another man, one much younger than the others, approached laughing at the first man’s antics. He pulled her up and sat her back down facing the rest of the men who were watching in amusement.

“Come on, girl. Have a drink with us!” He jeered. When she turned her head in definance he pinched her nose closed forcing her mouth open to breathe.

The hairy man uncorked the bottle with his teeth, spitting it out at her, and poured the liquor down her throat causing her to cough and choke on the burn. They released her and howled with laughter as she fell on her side and continued to cough facing the ground.

Haldir’s brother, Rúmil, approached him on his branch.  


_“What should we do?”_

_“We wait,”_ Haldir gave a signal to the rest of the patrol to hold their positions, though the grip on his bow tightened as he watched the woman struggle against her binds.

Suddenly, the woman pushed herself up with an angry scowl and spit in the bearded man’s face. He shouted an explicative as the others laughed at his misfortune. She tried crawling away but was yanked back by her hair forcing a cry to escape her lips.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The younger man asked as he threw her roughly at the one she spit on. Angrily, the man pulled his hand back and hit her across the face with the back of it.

“You little bitch!” He shouted as he hit her again, her hands not fast enough to block his arm. Blood dripped down the side of her now split lip, bruises already threatening to appear. Tucking her head into her arms, she tried to escape fearing he would decide to hit her again. Haldir’s hand itched to grab an arrow, but he hesitated. As Marchwarden, he could not offer asylum so easily and he would not forsake his duty for a whim, though his hesitance weighed heavy on his conscious. From the corner of his eye, he saw his brothers’ grips also tighten on their bows. A voice from below drew him back to the scene.

“Oi, be careful with her. She’s worth more with that pretty face,” another man called out from the fire. He was the best dressed out of all of them, though that wasn’t saying much, but was clearly the leader of the group.

“What’s a few coins, Gregor? We could be having fun, right sweetling?” The young man directed his gaze back at her.

Eyes widening in fear, she tried getting to her feet and running but was forced to the ground by the drunk man. She fell flat on her face screaming at them. The leader, Gregor, approached the struggling woman. His foot pressed down onto her left leg as she fought against them.

“Stop moving or I’ll break it and make you walk the rest of the way.” He threatened her and she ceased moving, simply whimpering face down in the dirt.

“Please,” she begged. “Please gods no.”

Gregor removed his foot from her leg and stepped aside. He nodded to himself silently. “Alright, but I get her first. Turn her over,” he commanded and his men jumped up to restrain her.

“No!” She screamed and started kicking as hard as her tired body could. The younger man laughed as he pulled her arms above her head. “Get her legs, Yorrick.” She could feel large, calloused hands grab her ankles quickly putting an end to her struggle.

“Get off of me!” She screamed.

Another hit landed on her face, but she couldn’t tell which man it had come from this time.

“You need a muzzle, bitch!”

Gregor straddled her, effectively pinning her hips to the ground. His yellow teeth glowed in the firelight and she couldn’t look away from his ugly grin and he towered over her. She felt pathetic as she lay there beneath him.

“No, I want to hear her scream,” he sneered.

The woman shouted in surprised when Gregor’s head shot back with such force she heard the neck snap. The men around her began shouting and looking around releasing her as they fled for safety. She sat up and saw an arrow was sticking out of her captor’s eye, his dead body laid out over her legs. Another slew of arrows shot through the air and several of the men fell before they could reach any of their weapons.

She forced herself out from under the heavy body and rolled onto her side, panic evident in her movements. Her eyes searched for an escape but she couldn’t tell where the arrows had come from. The young man was kneeling behind the cart, using it as a shield. He was urging her to follow him and as much as she didn’t want to, she was desperate to get out of the line of fire. She rushed over to where he hid only to be grabbed roughly by her neck. He held her in front of him and she realized that she was now his shield as he slowly made his way to the horses.

“Don’t try running or well both die.”  
  


He released her neck in favor of wrapping his hand in her hair and roughly pulling her along. Her eyes fell to the ground so she wouldn’t trip, but spotted the dagger on his belt. Without hesitation she grabbed it, ripping material as pulled away from him. The man had only a moment to look down at his torn pants before she had jammed the blade into his neck. He stumbled back trying to pull the blade out, but only managed to gurgle on his own blood before falling to the ground. Panicked, she grabbed the handle and forced it free holding it in front of her.

Tears rolled down her face as she looked over the dead men, arrows protruding from all but one. She gasped for breath when her eyes spotted the small party of elves standing at the tree line, bows aimed right at her. Her fingers trembled at the sight and not wanting to be shot as well, she threw her dagger to the ground.

Haldir made a signal and the patrol lowered their weapons. He slowly approached her afraid of spooking the poor woman more than she already was. He pulled his own blade out but she stepped away from him upon seeing it, eyes filled with fear.

“No harm will come to you now. Please allow me to cut your bindings.”  
  


Haldir outstretched his hand to her. Hesitantly, she nodded and allowed him to cut through the rope binding her wrists revealing bruises and raw skin. He thumbed the wounds gently and she winced.

“Are you injured anywhere else?”

“My head,” she whispered, eyes locked on their joined hands. “And my face,” she added though she thought those injuries were obvious. She felt dumb for pointing them out when they were so clearly visible.

Haldir looked her over before continuing. “I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlórien. You will come with us,” he gestured to the elves behind him. One of them came forward, collecting her boots and handing them to her.

“What is your name?” Haldir asked as she quickly pulled them on.

“My name is Y/N,” she replied and began following him, nearly tripping with how much her legs were still shaking. Haldir was at her side quickly, pulling her to him to steady her movement.

“Do you need assistance? We will be going quite far.”

“No, I’m sorry,” she paused to take a breath. “I’m just in shock. I will be fine.”

The blonde elf began speaking to two others who looked similar to him. They moved to stand at her sides close enough that they could catch her if she fell.

“These are my brothers, Rúmil and Orophin. They do not speak much Westron, but they will assist you if needed.”

“Thank you,” she bowed her head embarrassed that she was causing such a scene. They bowed their heads back to her before continuing as the group made their way deeper into the woods. Not long into their journey, they approached a ladder in one of the trees.

“We go up from here. Are you able to climb?” Haldir asked her.

“Yes,” she didn’t hesitate to answer, but her voice betrayed her uncertainty.

“You will not fall. Orophin will go after you and make sure.”

Nodding, she climbed up after Haldir trying not to look at how far up they were. Y/N felt as though she may lose her footing if she looked down. Haldir helped her onto the platform once they reached the top.

“We will wait here for now,” he said gesturing to the trunk of the tree where she could sit. She watched the others as they made their way onto the platform, some of them eyeing her with curious faces, some of them with pity.

Movement on her right startled her. Rúmil had crouched next to her, silver eyes roaming her face.  
  


_“Allow me to look at your injuries.”_

She gave him a confused look not understanding what he said. His movements were intentionally slow as he reached out to hold her face, fingers gentle as they gripped her chin. He moved her head from side to side and it dawned on her that he was inspecting her injuries. Another elf handed him a cloth wet from a water skein so he could wipe the blood from her mouth, his eyes narrowing as her cut lip was revealed. She winced and pulled away from him, her hands flying to her wound. He smiled sheepishly in apology and offered her the cloth to continue herself.

“Thank you,” she said for the second time that night as she held the cool material to her mouth. He didn’t move from his spot beside her, but turned to speak with his brother.

_“She heals fast for a human.”_

That caught Haldir’s attention and he joined his brother to look at Y/N’s face. It was true. The bruising she had on her cheeks was lighter than it had been when he saw her in the clearing and her lip wasn’t as swollen either.

“You are human correct?”

“Uh-well yes,” she replied as she set the cloth down on her lap.

“You are healing very quickly. Did you know you had this ability?”

She was quiet for a moment before answering. “Yes,” she started. “I’ve always been able to heal quickly. Neither of my parents knew where it came from, but they were both human.”

Another elf, one that was not with the group earlier, approached Haldir and spoke in elvish.

He nodded and stood, offering his hand to help her up.

“Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel wish to see you,” he said.


	2. With Trembling Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tries to settle down for the night, but it is easier said than done. Luckily, Haldir is still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I don't even know how long this story will be. I have at least one more chapter still written out, but am a little lost on where to go with the plot.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Y/N stood before the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien entranced by their ethereal beauty. Not knowing whether to bow or drop to her knees in awe she settled on bowing her head and staring at the ground.

“Raise your head, Y/N. You have nothing to fear here,” a soft female voice spoke.

Y/N looked up meeting the gaze of the two radiant beings. 

“We welcome you to Lothlórien,” She heard the voice again, but the woman’s mouth did not move though she smiled at Y/N’s shocked face. Lady Galadriel stepped down from the platform where she and Lord Celeborn stood. She took the girl’s hands in her own and examined her much like Rumíl had earlier.

“You have be blessed by the Valar,” her mouth moved as she spoke this time. “However, our healers will still see to you.”

Celeborn stepped forward as well.

“Where is your home?”

“Far from here, my lord. I was taken after our town was attacked my orcs. We’d been traveling for three weeks. I’m not entirely sure in what direction as there were a few days I was kept blindfolded.”

“And your family?”

“They’ve been gone for years, my lord.”

Galadriel began speaking to Y/N’s mind again. 

“Worry not, you may stay here as long as you need. Rest peacefully. Our healers will be brought to you.”

The Lord and Lady departed leaving Y/N with Haldir. He offered her his arm, which she gratefully took, and began walking towards one of the many platforms in the trees. She realized that this one is where she would be staying in as it looked as if it had just been prepared. Y/N settled into the small talan the Lord and Lady provided for her. Haldir stood by the door awaiting the healers that were promised. There were several candles lit so she could see clearly. 

“Once you are looked over, Lindiel will run a bath for you. You may rest as long as you’d like. Someone will be here to meet you after sunrise for morning meal,” he explained still gazing outside.

“Thank you, Haldir,” she said as she sat on the bed letting everything that had happened sink in. Her body healed quickly but still ached from the rough handling of her. A shiver ran down her spine as she recalled Gregor above her. It seemed he was there every time she closed her eyes and the thought she had been so close to being violated made her want to vomit.

“I don’t know how to repay you, Haldir. You saved me,” her voice cracked under the weight of everything that had happened. Unable to stop the tears, she let them fall freely. Haldir knelt in front of her, his hand holding her shoulders in what he meant to be a comforting manner.

“Be calm, my lady,” he whispered. He did not understand why he wanted to comfort her so badly, but he did. Perhaps it was the fact he felt guilty for letting those men get out of hand. 

“My only regret is that I did not stop them sooner.”

She shook her head still crying. “You did not know what they would do.”

Haldir sighed, closing his eyes. He should admit the truth now before anything else. He chose his words carefully. 

“I saw them hurt you and I waited. I am sorry,” he admitted.

She looked up from her lap and into his blue eyes. “Still, you saved me. For that I am grateful.”

Her hands found his on her shoulders, a small smile on her lips. “I don’t know what would have happened to me if you had not intervened. If you need anything of me, I will gladly repay you.” She knew how it sounded, but could not stop herself from making the offer. Y/N felt she owed him everything.

Haldir stood in front of the woman, pulling his hands from hers gently. 

“Lady Y/N, I would ask nothing of you. I only wish for you enjoy your time in Lothlórien, for as long as you choose to stay.” His eyes showed pity for her and she chose to ignore the ugly feeling it brought her.

The healers finally arrived and Haldir moved back to the entrance of the talan. Another elf, just as blonde as many of the others she’d seen, greeted her with a bow.

“Good evening, my lady. I am Berendir, and this is my assistant, Alassë,” he gestured to the beautiful elf next to him. She bowed in greeting as well. 

“We will be tending to you until you are fully healed.” 

Y/N was maneuvered to lay down onto the bed so she could be examined once again. From where she lay, she could see Haldir turn around to allow the healers and herself privacy. Berendir examined her wrists first, puzzled by what he saw.

“Pardon me my lady, but how long were you restrained?”

“I’m not sure,” she hesitated unsure of what they had been told about her.

“These past three weeks have been a blur,” she explained lamely. That seemed to settle Berendir and he moved on to her face.

Alassë began rubbing a salve into what was left of the rope burn on her wrists. Her touch was gentle and appreciated, making Y/N smile at her. She was floored when Alassë smiled back.

Berendir tilted her head towards him and made the same puzzled expression, his finger tracing her fading bruises. Unsure of how to explain her accelerated healing, she stayed silent and let him continue the examination. Alassë rubbed a small amount of the salve onto her lip. 

“You are healing quite well,” was the only comment he made to her. Turning to Alassë, he began speaking in elvish. She nodded and grabbed the white sheet at the edge of the bed and began to spread it out. He turned back to Y/N reaching out to help her sit up. 

“Can you remove your dress?”

“What?!” She sputtered.

“I have been asked to check for any additional injuries,” he said grabbing the other end of the sheet. “You may use this sheet to cover yourself if you feel embarrassed.”

“I don’t have any other injuries,” Y/N insisted.

“Fear not, my lady, we are not here to judge you,” he said mistaking her discomfort for embarrassment.

“No!” She cried and then cringed at the sound of her voice. “No, please, I’m fine.” 

She could see Haldir turn, looking tense, and badly wanted to reach out for him. ‘How pathetic’, she chastised herself for needing to be saved again. 

As if he read her mind, Haldir approached and spoke to the healers. Berendir nodded before stepping away. Alassë, however, stayed and sat on the bed beside her. 

“My lady,” her voice was high pitched and not what Y/N had expected. “Would you like for the ellons to leave?”

Y/N did not want Haldir to leave her, but she knew she needed to be looked at and refused to undress with them in the room. Nodding, she turned to the she-elf who dismissed the others from the room. The two elves stepped out and waited outside the door, ready to return at a moment’s notice.

The she-elf moved around the bed to reseat herself in front of Y/N and met her eyes. 

“I do not know what you have endured, but know that you are safe here.”

“I know, it’s just-,“ she trailed off. “It has been-,“ She paused again not knowing how to explain how she felt.

“You need not explain,” Alassë said and started undoing the laces on the front of her dress. “I will do this as quickly as I can.”

She quickly pulled the dress down to reveal Y/N’s torso, searching for any wounds that may have gone unnoticed. Alassë’s fingers prodded against her shoulder that also sported yellowed bruises. 

“That was from yesterday,” the woman explained. “They tossed a bottle at me and I didn’t dodge fast enough.”

“I am sorry,” the elf spoke as she turned her over. Her back had slight bruising as well, but Alassë knew they would be gone in a day or less.

“Raise your skirt for me, please.”

Y/N hesitated again and, sensing her discomfort, the elleth tried to ease her worries.

“If you were-,” she paused trying to find the right word while reaching for another salve. “If you were forced, I have something that will soothe the pain.”

Red in the face, Y/N answered. “They did not-,” she turned away from the healer not able to say the words. “They didn’t get the chance,” she forced out as tears fell again.

The elf pulled the dress back into place, tying the laces loosely sure that someone would be bringing her clean clothes. Wiping the woman’s face with a cloth, the elf couldn’t help but sense the despair radiating from her fëa, catching her off guard. Her hands cradled Y/N close to her as she pet her hair and let the woman sob until her trembling had ceased. Once she felt Y/N ease, Alassë stood to prepare a tea to further calm the woman. Y/N drank it eagerly and the elf wondered how long she had gone without proper food and water.

“The salve looks like it has settled into your skin. You can bathe freely. Would you like for me to call Haldir back?”

“If you could. Thank you Alassë.”

The elleth smiled in return and left to fetch the ellons outside. Haldir approached her again, eyes searching for any signs of distress while she remained on the bed. He spoke to the two healers who then bowed and bid the two a good night.

“Are you well?”

“Yes.” She answered too quickly for her liking.

Another elleth entered the doorway of the talan, greeting Haldir as she entered. She carried a bundle of clothes and set them on the side table as she fully entered the room.  
She was the first elf Y/N had seen without a shade of blonde hair. Instead, she had a deep chestnut mane with delicate braids.

“Good evening, I am Lindiel and am here to assist you during your time in Lothlórien.” She placed her hand over her heart. “I’m sure you would like to bathe and change. If you’d follow me,” she started to the adjoining door, picking up a white nightgown from the pile of clothes she had laid out. Y/N sat up and followed but was stopped by Haldir.

“Lindiel will see to you now,” he placed his hand over his heart and made his way to the door. “Someone will fetch you for morning meal. Rest well Y/N.”

“Good night, Haldir.”


	3. A Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader wakes up in a bad place, but the elves are more than willing to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in italics is spoken elvish.  
> This is a much longer chapter. Thank you for all the lovely feedback. I greatly appreciate it.  
> Enjoy!

Y/N continued after Lindiel who was already preparing the tub for her. She didn’t ask if she needed assistance, just set towels and nightgown out and handed the woman a cake of soap.

“Take your time,” she said. “I will wait for you in the room.”

Y/N stepped into the water which was colder than she expected. Even alone, she didn’t like the feeling of being exposed and planned on making the bath short as much as she wanted to rinse the dirt and grime from her body. It had been long since she had a proper bath. The men had handed her a bucket while they travelled and expected her to clean herself with just the water. She shook her head at the thought. She was safe now.

After exiting and toweling off, she pulled the loose fitted nightgown over her head. It was obviously made for someone taller than her as it pooled around her feet. She lifted the skirt as she exited the room.

“Where should I put my clothes?”

“You may leave them, my lady. I will have them cleaned for you.”

Nodding, she sat herself back on the bed and allowed the elleth to collect her clothing. Lindiel began snuffing the candles on her way out, pausing as she reached the last one by the bedside.

“Would you like me to leave one for you until you fall asleep?”

“Yes, please.”

“Very well. I shall return to help you dress in the morning. Sleep well, my lady,” she bowed and exited.

“Good night, Lindiel. Thank you,” Y/N replied.

Reclining back, she rested her head on the soft pillow and closed her eyes, trying not to think. All Y/N wanted was blissful sleep to take her, however, it seemed her mind had other ideas. The feeling of the men’s hands on her couldn’t be shaken. After much tossing and turning, she finally fell into a deep sleep plagued by nightmares.

The woman’s eyes shot open and frantically searched the still dark room. The candle must have blown out with the wind of the night. She had felt Gregor’s weight on her again, but this time no one came to her aid. Unable to throw him off, she had screamed as he beat her, laughing at her pathetic attempts at stopping them. They were all going to have her, and there was nothing she could do but lay there and take it.

She couldn’t tell how long she’d been asleep, but the sun had not yet risen. Rising from the bed, she pulled the sheet around her, wrapping her in little comfort, and made her way to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Y/N was scared. So scared, she climbed inside the wardrobe and shut herself in, hiding from the thoughts swarming in her head. Curled up in her own version of safety, she slowly fell back asleep.

She awoke again to a noise coming from the room. She pulled her knees tighter against her chest and bit back a whimper. The men were back, she thought fearfully. They were going to hurt her again. Silently, Y/N listened to the commotion beyond the wardrobe’s doors. She could hear footsteps, soft at first, but then louder as they reached the bed.

Rúmil had been sent to retrieve Y/N for morning meal along with Lindiel. The two chatted idly until reaching the talan and finding the woman missing. Some of her bedding was missing as well. Lindiel rushed to check the bath, but found nothing. As he walked by the wardrobe, Rúmil heard a sharp intake of breath, and stopped, placing his ear against the door. He sighed in relief when he realized, Y/N must be inside, but was worried about the state he’d find her in.

_“Fetch Haldir for me, Lindiel.”_

The other elf nodded and hurried to the dining area to find the Marchwarden. The ellon debated on waiting for his brother who could better communicate with the woman, or trying to comfort her now. He paced as he turned the options over in his head, only stopping when he made a decision. Cautiously Rúmil opened the door and found Y/N cowering. He laid his hand on her shoulder in comfort, but it startled her and she tried to push him, screaming for him to get off her. He caught her wrists as gently as he could and forced her to look at him, speaking in Westron so she could understand.

“Safe!” He said pulling her arms to her chest so she would stop fighting him.

“Safe,” she repeated when she recognized his face.

He nodded and pulled her to him so he could carry her back to the bed. “Safe,” he repeated lifting her up. She seemed more relaxed and for that he was grateful. As he set her down, Haldir, followed by both Orophin and Lindiel, rushed in.

_“What happened?”_

_“I found her in the wardrobe. She was scared, brother.”_ Rúmil stepped away so Haldir could take his place, his hands finding hers. Y/N immediately felt embarrassed when she saw the group and she tried to apologize.

“I’m sorry. I forgot where I was for a moment and I thought they’d come back.”

Haldir’s grip tightened with her words.

“It is alright,” he shushed her. “I imagine it must be hard to forget what you have gone through. Know that they can no longer hurt you, and so long as you remain here, I swear you will be safe.”

“I’m sorry to have caused such a mess.”

His thumb stroked the back of her hand sending a shiver up her spine. It was not like how she had felt before. This time she enjoyed his touch and the comfort it brought her.

“Allow Lindiel to help you dress. Will you join me for morning meal?”

The elf maid quickly grabbed the clothes she had left on the table the night before while Haldir continued.

“I will wait for you outside.”

“You do not have to wait. I’d hate for you to be late because of me.”

“I will wait. Take your time,” he stood and allowed her to get ready. When Lindiel pulled her dress on, she had a smile on her lips.

“You know, my lady,” she began. “I have never seen the Marchwarden so doting before.”

Y/N blushed not expecting to hear that.

“I’m sure he is only interested in my well-being because of duty.”

Lindiel hummed in response before turning her and quickly running a brush through her hair. Y/N followed her out of the talan and was surprised to see not only Haldir waiting, but his brothers as well. Smiling warmly, Haldir offered his arm to her and she took it, blush burning hot against her skin as she recalled Lindiel’s words. Orophin joined them walking alongside Haldir. Ahead of the trio, Rúmil had tucked Lindiel’s arm into his own and was laughing at something the elleth had said. The group walked along the bridges connecting the platforms. Y/N allowed Haldir to guide her while she admired her surroundings. It had still been dark when she arrived and, since her eyesight was poor compared to the elves, she had missed the beauty of the structures built into the trees. It was truly something out of a dream.

When they finally arrived at the open aired hall, Haldir released her arm, placing his hand on her lower back, and led her to an long, empty table in the far corner. Lindiel sat down and Y/N sat next to her, Orophin seating himself on her right. Haldir and Rúmil sat across from the ladies. There was food already set out and the elves began to help themselves. Y/N followed suit, quickly realizing just how hungry she was. She kept reminding herself to eat slowly and not scarf down the meal like she wanted to.

“Is it to your liking?”

Her eyes lifted to meet Haldir’s staring at her from across the table. She fought the blush rising again.

“It’s delicious,” she said.

“I’m glad you are enjoying it,” he smiled at her again and her stomach flipped. From the corner of her eye, Y/N saw Lindiel bite back a smile. Rúmil, however, couldn’t hide his amusement and had to cover his laugh by clearing his throat. Orophin turned his face so he didn’t laugh at his brother’s outburst.

Haldir, embarrassed, dropped his smile and went back to eating quietly. Once in a while, he’d respond to his brothers in elvish, but never looked directly at Y/N the rest of the meal.

Lindiel walked back to the talan with Y/N. The two had parted with the brothers after eating as they had duties to attend to. Once they arrived, Lindiel made tea and the two sat at the table by the window enjoying the view from the treetop.

“You need not stay with me,” Y/N spoke up suddenly. “I do not wish to be a bother. Besides, I can entertain myself.” She smiled at the elleth who returned it.

“I am to stay with you, my lady. Besides,” she paused to take another sip. “I would enjoy the company. Most of my work, I do alone.”

“You don’t have to call me my lady. I was a seamstress back home, nothing more.”

“As you wish,” she agreed and then rose as she spotted a figure approaching the door.

“Alassë is here to see you,” Lindiel explained.

The knock on the door was quickly answered, and Alassë greeted the two. Berendir was not with her, and Y/N was thankful. She would rather not have a repeat of the last time he wanted to examine her, though his intentions were good.

“Good morning, my lady. Lindiel,” she bowed her head.

“Good morning, Alassë, and please, you too may call me Y/N. I am no lady.”

The healer’s eyebrows rose in surprise, but she quickly agreed with a nod of her head. She asked the woman to sit on the bed so she could look over her.

“Your lip is nearly closed,” she said surprised.

“I guess your medicine worked,” Y/N nervously uttered.

“Perhaps,” Alassë mused, eyeing her suspiciously.

A sigh escaped the woman. “I wasn’t sure how much you knew.”

“We were told nothing of your condition, but I am interested to know why your injuries are nearly gone. While elvish healing is renowned, I doubt it could have produced these results so quickly.” The elf did not sound upset, rather, her tone was curious if not a little concerned.

Y/N took a breath before she explained.  
  
“I heal very fast. I don’t even think about it; it just happens. Both of my parents were human, and I am a human, but I can’t explain this ability. Lady Galadriel said I was blessed by the Valar.”

“I see,” she stood back from the woman. “That makes sense. When I first saw your injuries last night, I thought it odd they looked old, but I am glad you have healed.”

Lindiel was shocked at the revelation, not expecting Y/N’s answer. While also glad the woman would be okay, she still wondered about her ability and why she had been given this gift. Knowing it may be something she may never understand, she decided not to question it, but rather keep it in the back of her mind.

“So you were a seamstress,” Lindiel broke the silence of the room.

“Oh truly?” Asked Alassë.

“Oh, well yes. I was a seamstress back home.”

“Would you like to continue working as one?”

“I’m not sure I have the skills necessary to work on elven clothing. Your material is much more delicate than what I’m used to.” Y/N pinched the material of her dress between her fingers.

“I’m sure you could learn,” Alassë said taking the seat next to Lindiel while Y/N sat on the bed facing them. “We have some that could teach you.”

“I could teach you,” Lindiel offered. “Tea, Alassë?”

“Ah thank you, Lindiel,” she accepted the offered drink. “I forgot you worked with them. When was that? Three hundred years ago?” Alassë asked to the elf maid.

“Maybe four hundred or so. I seem to have forgotten, but regardless, I am still sure of my skills and would enjoy showing you some techniques.”

“I would greatly appreciate it. It would keep me busy as well and out of trouble.”

“You are no trouble at all, Y/N.” Lindiel smiled.

“I agree. You are responding very normally to the situation you’ve been put in, but worry not. We will help you through it.” The healer added.

“Perhaps we could also have Haldir assist,” Lindiel quipped into her cup.

“Oh, truly?” Alassë squeaked in surprise knowing exactly what Lindiel meant by her comment. “I thought it strange when he didn’t leave during the examination.”

Y/N fell back against the bed, hands covering her face, causing the elleths to laugh softly to themselves. Humans were such interesting creatures and they found the woman’s actions endearing.

“He is quite taken with you. I am certain of it,” Lindiel teased. “Rúmil has mentioned he’d been distracted since your arrival.”

“How unlike the Marchwarden,” the healer mused with a nod.

“You are both mistaken. Besides, I am a human.”

“It has happened before, though it is rare,” Alassë continued.

“But elves live forever, do they not? It would be too heartbreaking to love someone you know will die one day.”

“Is that not what humans already do?” Lindiel chimed in.

“But that’s-," Y/N paused, gathering herself to explain. “It’s different because eventually we all meet our end. Our lives are so short compared to yours.”

“Be that as it may, elves only love once. Would it not be best to allow he and you happiness while you live rather than continue on wondering what could have been?” Lindiel asked.

“You speak as if he is in love,” Y/N shook her head at the thought.

“Well, only time will tell,” the elf maid continued.

“We have only know each other for two days! That is hardly any time to fall for one another!”

“I knew my One when I saw him. I loved Berendir the moment I laid eyes on him. Perhaps the Marchwarden has seen his One,” mused Alassë.

“I did not realize that you and Berendir-,” Y/N was interrupted by the healer.

“We are very professional with one another when there is work to be done.”

“And yet, when the two of you are alone-,” Lindiel teased her friend.

“You are going to be a terrible influence on the girl, Lindiel.” She laughed freely making the human woman feel at ease. These elves were not as intimidating as she had originally thought if a bit of teasing brought out such playfulness. Maybe Y/N could find a place for herself here after all.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader finds herself something to take her mind off the nightmares and Haldir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments. I am very pleased that you all are liking the story, especially since I really had no plans for it to be this long in the beginning.
> 
> As always, italics are spoken elvish.
> 
> Enjoy!

The ladies lost themselves in conversation while they sat in Y/N’s talan. Lindiel was the first to notice that the sun was high and she began gathering the forgotten tea cups on the table.

“It is nearly noon,” she stated. “We will be late if we do not leave now.”

“Already? Hmm, it seems you are correct,” Alassë added when she looked out the window. “Shall we?”

Y/N was already on her feet, eager to eat again. The food that morning had been delicious and filling, but she couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten so well and was not letting the opportunity go to waste. She wondered if she should sneak some bread into her pockets in case she got hungry during the day, but decided against it. The sharp eyes of the elves would surely spot her and then she’d feel like a fool.

The three made their way to the dining hall, sitting at the same table as before. As they sat, Y/N’s eyes automatically searched the crowd for Haldir much to her companions’ amusement.

“It appears that the patrol is still out,” Lindiel sighed as she set herself on the bench.

At least Y/N wasn’t the only one hoping the ellons would be present. Though she could not communicate well with Haldir’s brothers, their company made her feel safe and welcomed. She continued to tell herself that it was normal for her to look for her savior, but her gut told her she looked for him for other reasons.

She continued looking over her shoulder at the room. The crowd in the hall was noticeably thinner than the morning. Y/N wondered why, though she thought it was an impractical choice. Alassë must have seen her furrowed brow and answered the unspoken question.

“Many of us have duties during the day so we typically either eat on our own or take something with us. While we do have designated meal times, it is sometimes hard to step away from our work.”

“I hope I am not stealing you from any duties.” Y/N said concerned.

“Not at all. My morning was, in fact, dedicated to you, but seeing as you are feeling much better, I will take my leave after we eat.”

“Though I’m sure we will be seeing you again,” Lindiel said as she handed Y/N a dish to serve from.

The woman graciously took it and served herself until her plate was full. She, again, took the precaution of eating slowly so that she wouldn’t embarrass herself. Lindiel lifted a carafe and offered to fill the woman’s drink for her. Nodding, she was surprised to see it was wine and not water like she expected.

“Perhaps not so much, Lindiel,” Alassë stopped her. “We do not know how she will react to it.”

“I forget myself. Apologies, Y/N.”

“I have had wine before. I think I will be alright.”

“Yes, however, this is elven wine and I have seen grown men stumble after indulging in less than this.” Alassë gestured to the carafe.

“It is very strong,” Lindiel said as she took the glass from her, handing her an empty one. She poured a much smaller amount of wine into the glass.

Y/N took a small sip of the wine and was amazed at just how strong it felt on her tongue. She swallowed it down and then reached for the water. She took a sip from it in an attempt to wash the burn out. The elleths tittered quietly and poured her more water.

“I am sure if I drank that whole glass I would be on the floor,” Y/N admitted.

“We would most definitely carry you home,” Lindiel smirked.

“Or perhaps find a certain Marchwarden to do it,” Alassë whispered into Y/N’s ear.

————–——

The remainder of the day was spent with Lindiel learning how to repair clothing using elven stitches, which surprisingly was quite different than what Y/N was used to. She watched as the elleth pulled the thread, amazed when the entire stitch disappeared. Y/N couldn’t even see the seam line, leaving her in awe. Lindiel handed her the garment to feel and then pointed to another tear in the fold of the material.

“Try doing the same stitch here,” she instructed.

Lindiel watched the woman retry it and was pleasantly surprised when she was able to replicate it. She indicated another tear and asked her to do the same. Again, Y/N was able to seamlessly repair it. Handing the garment back to Lindiel, Y/N waited for more instruction. The elleth turned back to the pile of light colored clothing and grabbed a thick, grey cape that belonged to Rúmil. She wiggled her finger through a large hole near the shoulder and then showed her how to patch it closed without pinching the material. Handing her a similar cape from the pile, she asked Y/N to do the same.

“How does Rúmil manage to ruin all his clothing?”

“Oh, well to be honest, that one belongs to Haldir.”

Y/N’s grip on the material tightened, suddenly feeling anxious that she was holding his clothing. It made no sense to her. How was it possible that he could affect her in this way? She reasoned that it was because he had saved her. He was the first kind face she had seen in too long and she was simply starved for any kind of affection.

“I am not teasing you this time, Y/N. I really do mean to fix all of these as a favor to the brothers.”

“Right, I know.”

She began to do the stitch just as Lindiel had showed her and finished by tying it closed. She handed it back to the elf for inspection and was pleased when she nodded at it.

“I must say I am impressed.”

“As am I,” Y/N admitted.

“Soon I won’t have to manage these alone,” she pointed at the pile.

“I will happily be of assistance,” I grinned.  
  


—————  
  


Like lunch, dinner time snuck up on the two as they worked on mending the brothers’ clothing. Lindiel, never one to be late, all but dragged Y/N down the walkway. She promised the woman she would show her more of Caras Galadhon the next morning saying it would do her no good to be cooped up in her room all day.

The hall was full again like the morning. Sitting at their usual table was Orophin, and Rúmil, who upon seeing Lindiel, had the softest look cross his features. However, much to Y/N’s disappointment, Haldir was nowhere in sight. She looked over the hall again, but there was no sign of him anywhere, though it was hard to single out any one elf among the sea of blondes.

Orophin and Rúmil stood as the ladies approached, greeting them with hands over their hearts.

 _“Haldir is reporting to the Lord and Lady,”_ Orophin spoke, placing his hand on Y/N’s shoulder in assurance.

Lindiel translated for her as the two sat and began eating. The elves engaged in conversation, Y/N missing most of it as it was in elvish. Occasionally, the ellons would say something in Westron and she’d nod along with them, but she was greatly missing Haldir’s presence. She’d enjoy having one more person to talk to. A hand suddenly on her back surprised her and she stiffened at the touch.

“Apologies, Lady Y/N,” Haldir said coming around and sliding onto the bench next to her.

“I did not mean to frighten you.”

“No, it was just unexpected is all.” She waved it off. “I am glad you were able to make it to dinner. We missed you at lunch.”

“We have had more orcs at our borders lately,” he explained solemnly. “Their numbers are growing, though they have yet to enter the forest. We must prepare in the event that they do. However,” he paused to grab a roll off one of the platters. “I prefer not to miss evening meal unless necessary.”

Y/N could stop the giggle that erupted from her, unused to his playful attitude. She had only seen him as serious and untouchable, but like with the elleths, it seemed she had misjudged him.

“How did you spend your day?”

“Lindiel taught me to mend clothes. I was a seamstress, but I am afraid I am quite new to working with elven clothing.”

“So Lindiel has unloaded her work on you?” He teased.

Lindiel said something that sounded mildly insulting from besides her making the rest of the group laugh.

 _“She mended our capes, brother.”_ Orophin said to Haldir causing the older elf to pause.

“Truly?” He asked her as if she understood what his brother said but then offered clarification. “You mended my cape?”

“Oh well only after Lindiel showed me how.”

“Thank you, my lady.”

“I think I would feel more comfortable if you,” she gestured to all the ellons seated, “just called me by my name. I do not have a title. I am but a simple woman in a nice dress.”

“As you wish,” Haldir agreed and quickly turned to his brothers to relay the message. The two nodded eagerly, smiles wide.

“I am glad to see you are better,” he whispered so no one else at the table could hear him.

“Yes, thank you, I am doing a lot better,” she whispered back. She took in his soft gaze, one that reminded her of how Rúmil looked at Lindiel. Audibly gulping, she lowered her gaze, speaking again.

“I know you already deal with so much. You need not worry about me as well.” She said softly.

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers grazing over the rounded end, before he thought better of himself and retracted.

“It is my pleasure to worry about you.”

After speaking, he quickly dropped his gaze to his food and continued eating in silence only speaking when directly spoken to. Throughout the meal, he slowly inched closer to her so that their knees touched. It was subtle, but sent butterflies swarming in her stomach. Y/N couldn’t hide her smile through the rest of dinner.


	5. An Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir has an important discussion with the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful feedback!  
> I appreciate every comment, kudos, and share.  
> Please enjoy!

When they returned to Y/N’s talan, Haldir had refused to leave saying he needed to speak with her. Lindiel rushed her into the bath so she could get ready for bed before she had to leave herself, though she promised the woman she would be back by morning. Y/N finished her bath and dried off, pulling the nightdress over her body. She grabbed the robe hanging and tied it tightly around herself. She wrung out her hair before exiting to see Haldir sitting by the window.

“Sorry I took so long,” she apologized.

“You did not take long at all,” he assured her. “Please join me. We have much to discuss.”

Nodding, she made her way over and sat across from him.

“You are welcome to stay as long as you would like, however, I am curious of how long you intend to stay,” he stated.

“Oh, well, I had not thought about that to be honest. I-I do not know how I would even get home.”

“Do you wish to return home?”

“I suppose so,” she mumbled.

“You may be honest with me.”

“It is just-there is nothing for me back there. I have no one waiting for me. The village may be all but ash for all I know.”

“There are other lands, if you would choose to live among your kind.”

“If are here to send me away, please say so,” she said frustrated. All Lindiel and Alassë had spoken of was how much Haldir favored her and here he was asking if she wanted to leave and where she wanted to go.

Haldir straightened in his seat, a grim look on his face.

“I simply wish to know if you would rather stay or leave. I am asking for your comfort and benefit.”

Y/N shied away from his angered appearance and he quickly caught himself. His face softened considerably as he spoke again.

“I do not mean to upset you, Y/N. If I may be honest, I wish for you to stay.”

“Stay?”

He nodded. “I believe you could be very happy here. You could have a life in Lothlórien if you chose to.”

“Do you think I would be allowed to stay?” She asked him worrying her lip between her teeth.

“I am certain Lady Galadriel would be accepting of your presence. The Valar have touched you in a way she understands well.” He titled her chin towards the candlelight.

“You cannot even see the wound anymore,” he said amazed.

“I told you I heal quickly,” she laughed.

“That you do.” He leaned back in his chair seeming more relaxed, a small smile playing on his face. “To ease my mind, I must be sure of your choice, so I must ask you plainly. Would you stay here in Caras Galadhon with me?”

“Haldir-,” Y/N sounded shocked.

“I find myself drawn to you in ways I do not understand, Y/N, and I know it may be quite sudden to admit this, but I wanted to give you a reason to remain here.”

She didn’t know what to say to his confession, but her hands began to shake with her nerves. Haldir rose from his seat and kneeled before her, taking her hands in one of his own. His other hand found her cheek. She swallowed down her anxiousness in order to respond.

“I did not expect to hear that,” she admitted.

“Has it upset you?”

“No, quite the opposite actually.”

He visibly relaxed but stayed in front of her.

“But I am human,” she reminded him.

“I know, and yet, I cannot imagine letting you go. You are my One, and I will treasure every moment we have together,” Haldir said. “Elves court far longer than I plan to court you, that is, if you accept.”

“We just met. How can you be so certain you love me?”

“Do you feel nothing for me?” He retorted.

“I do not know how I feel. You saved my life. I owe you everything, but had I come here freely, I do not know what I would feel for you.”

“I see,” he paused sounding disappointed. “Then I have a compromise of sorts. Allow me to court you properly, and at the end of that time, you may decide what you wish. I will hold you to nothing. I want you to be happy above all else.”

Y/N’s head was spinning. She did want to get to know Haldir better, but she couldn’t yet place her feelings. His presence made her happy as well as feel safe, but she knew she could not say she loved him. Not yet at least.

“How long is the courting period?” She finally asked.

“Usually?”

She nodded.

“It lasts around twenty to thirty years.”

Y/N blanched at his words. Haldir laughed at her expression and patted her hand.

“In our case, I believe two years will suffice. I would like to spend as much time with you as I possibly can,” he offered.

“Two years? And if I decide before that?”

“Then I will honor your decision.”

“Can you really stand by that?”

“I swear to you, Y/N, whatever it is you decide shall be done.”

Placing his hand over his heart, he bowed to her. Y/N thought the offer over. Two years would be enough time in her opinion and it wasn’t as if he was going to force her. He was not those men. He would not allow harm to come to her.

“I accept, Haldir. I will remain in Lothlórien so that we may have time to learn about one another.”

“I am greatly pleased with your decision,” he said kissing her knuckles. The fluttering in her stomach returned at the contact and she looked forward to more in the future.

——————

Again, Y/N’s sleep was plagued with nightmares of being held against her will. Gregor was laughing above her and she struggled to free herself from their grip. Her screams were drowned out by the men’s voices detailing every way they wanted to violate her. She felt Gregor straddle her, spitting in her face as he whispered such vile thing. Crying, she managed to free her hands and began hitting his chest in an attempt to push him off. Strong hands gripped her wrists and pinned them to the ground. Gregor leaned over her, grin still plastered on his face, and licked from her throat to her ear. His teeth tugged on the lobe causing her to yelp.

“Calm yourself, little one. I am going to take such good care of you.”

She gasped at the sound of Haldir’s voice. Her eyes flew open, and saw the blonde haired elf holding her down instead of Gregor. Tears began falling as she held his gaze. Why was he doing this? He caged her in his arms, his hair a curtain separating the two of them from the surrounding chaos.

“Haldir?”

His feral grin turned into a soft smile though his hold on her did not let up.

“No harm will come to you.”

Then the two were falling through empty space, his eyes never leaving hers even as they landed harshly. Wincing, she curled onto her side but was quickly tucked into his side. His arms cradled her and she felt safe once again. They had landed in a field of white moonflowers, the tiny flowers reflecting the light of the moon, making the field glow.

“Are you well, my little starling?”

“Yes,” she whispered and cuddled up closer to him.

He hummed, fingers stroking the exposed skin of her arm. The two lay there curled around one another, gazing at the sky dotted with stars. Y/N had never seen anything so beautiful in her life nor had she ever felt so content. Her head lay on his chest and she felt it rise and fall with each breath.

“It is so beautiful here,” she mumbled.

“Yes, it is.” He agreed and kissed the top of her head. She crooned at his affection and closed her eyes enjoying the sound of the wind blowing. Slowly, she felt herself relax into his firm chest before she drifted away.

—————

Y/N slowly blinked as she awakened. The sun was just peeking over the horizon casting a golden glow into her talan. Remembering the dream, she smiled at how even asleep, Haldir seemed to save her. She rose from the bed, throwing her blanket off and made her way to her wardrobe, pulling out a light blue dress with trumpet sleeves. Silver thread accented the trim of the dress creating a pattern of leaves along the edges.

Lindiel knocked before entering the room happy to see the woman up.

“You look like you had slept much better.”

“I did,” Y/N confirmed.

“Did the Marchwarden have anything to do with that?”

Y/N blushed before changing the subject as Lindiel began to ready her for the day.

“May I ask you something personal, Lindiel?”

“Ask away,” she said while pulling the dress over her head.

“How long have you and Rúmil been courting?”

Lindiel paused while tightening the laces on the back of the dress. She quickly found herself, and continued pulling the laces in place.

“Rúmil and I are-,” she stopped not knowing how to explain her relationship. “We are close, though I would not say we are properly courting, or rather he has not asked properly. I favor him and I know he favors me, and we are very familiar with one another, but we are still finding ourselves.” She blushed lightly.

“How long have you two known each other?”

“Oh, since we were elflings,” she remarked. “Around two thousand five hundred years.”

“That is a long time.”

“Not for an elf. We are still young in comparison to most.”

“How old is Haldir?”

“Closer to three thousand, though I have forgotten his exact age.” She eyed the woman curiously. “What has prompted all these questions?” She tittered.

“Haldir has asked to court me.”

The elleth’s eyes widened at the confession.

“And what did you tell him?” She asked shocked. “Courting is a very long process!”

“He explained everything. Well, mostly everything. I told him I was not certain how I felt, but we agreed to court for two years.”

“I must say, I am excited for you. Haldir is a good ellon. He has many desirable qualities so I hear,” she teased playfully.

Y/N blushed and played with my sleeves to distract herself.

“Has he ever-,” she did not know how to ask.

“Been with another?” Lindiel offered and watched the woman nod.

“He has had several companionships with elleths in the past, however, I know he has never courted any before.”

Y/N let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding feeling relieved at Lindiel’s words. She felt special that Haldir had chosen her among all the gorgeous elves that had no doubt pursued him.

“Now, I believe I promised you a proper tour of these lands. We can head out after morning meal and then perhaps we will have time to work on your craft.”

“It sounds like we have a wonderful day ahead of ourselves,” the woman stated and headed to the door after Lindiel. The two smiled brightly as they exited the talan and walked out into the sunlight spotting both Rúmil and Haldir in the distance waiting for them.


	6. Exploring Caras Galadhon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindiel and the Reader get halfway through the tour of Caras Galadhon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for the love and support.  
> The poem is Nin Meleth and can be found here:  
> http://www.theonering.com/reading-room/poetry/nin-meleth-my-love-sindarin-love-poem
> 
> This chapter is a lot shorter, but I will be updating soon!

“And this is Lothlorien’s library,” Lindiel exclaimed as she opened the door for her companion.

Y/n stood in awe of the amount of books shelved on the walls. From what she had already seen on their journey to the front doors, this was only one of many levels. Her eyes skimmed over the countless shelves and desks in amazement. No wonder elves were so knowledgable.

“How can you have so many?” She gasped.

“We have long lives and many interests,” Lindiel teased. “Now come, I want to show you my favorite place in here.”

The two headed down two floors passing many eleves who were scattered about reading and scribbling silently. Lindiel brought Y/N over to the corner of two shelves. As they approached, the woman realized that the shelves had a small gap between them, enough for someone to slip through. Lindiel ushered her in and she was surprised to see a small nook hidden by the shelves. In the corner was a large window allowing light into the hideaway. There were two chairs along with a window seat carved into the wall. Light blue cushions were strewn about the seats for comfort. Y/N quickly took note of the blonde elleth lounging on the seat, red leather bound book in hand.

“Ah, good morning Y/N,” Alassë nodded in greeting. “Lindiel.”

“Good morning, Alassë. We did not see you at morning meal.”

“We did not see Berendir either,” Lindiel added with a smirk.

“I am afraid we were quite preoccupied this morning,” the elleth confessed, a blush barely dusting her pale skin.

Her admittance caused y/n to blush as well. She hid her face by acting preoccupied with the stack of books by the blonde.

“What are you reading?”

“Yes indeed, _mellon nin_. What are you reading?” Lindiel asked as she examined the book in Alassë’s hands.

“Romance? Oh poetry!” She exclaimed as she sat beside her. “I love this one.”

“It is very well written,” Alassë agreed.

“May I see?” Y/N asked as she moved the seat closer to the two.

“It is in Sindarin,” Lindiel explained and watched her face fall in disappointment. “I can read you a bit if you would like.”

“Yes, I think I would like that.” Y/N nodded eagerly.

Alassë handed the book to Lindiel and she flipped to the page her favorite poem was on. Taking a deep breath for dramatic effect, she began.

“ _My beautiful_

_The moon in my night_

_The star in my eye_

_My warrior_

_The outcry in my silence_

_The crossing of my road_

_My love_ ”

“It is simple but so sweet,” the woman smiled.

“Agreed,” both elleths responded.

“I think if I am to stay here, I should probably learn your language,” the woman stated.

“You are going to stay? For how long?” Alassë asked. She was pleasantly surprised thinking after healing the woman would want to go home.

“May I tell her?” Lindiel all but begged.

With a sigh, Y/N agreed. “I am sure it will not be a secret for much longer.”

“Haldir has asked her to stay,” Lindiel explained to her friend enjoying the shocked expression that spread across her face. “He has asked to court her.”

Alassë’s jaw dropped, a most unbecoming face for an elf, and if Y/N had not been so shy about the reveal, she would have burst out laughing. The blonde elf recovered quickly.

“I must offer you my congratulations!” She exclaimed, her pitch raising sharply.

“Thank you. Everything has been very fast for me, but Haldir is giving me two years to decide and I really would like to get to know him better.”

“I see. I forget how different humans are in their customs. You would not be able to sense your One if you saw them, but if Haldir believes you are his I would trust his judgement. He is not the Marchwarden for nothing,” the elleth offered.

“I suppose I am just unused to people falling so quickly, especially for me.”

The two elves reassured the woman, speaking highly of her as well as Haldir and his qualities. They spent much longer than they meant to sitting in the nook enjoying themselves and relaxing amongst the books. Alassë and Lindiel took it upon themselves to start teaching her simple Sindarin and Silvan words, promising to teach her more in the time she lived among them.

Before noon rolled around, the group began making their way to the dining hall. Alassë said she would only be grabbing something to take with her as she had afternoon duties. As they headed across one of the many walkways, they heard cheering coming from one of the clearings nearby.

“What is that?” Y/N asked.

Lindiel leaned over the railing, her eyes able to see much farther than the human woman.

“It appears they are having an archery competition. Shall we watch?” She asked the others.

“Let’s,” Y/N agreed. The ladies started towards the commotion until they saw the group of elves lined up. There were targets hung from trees in the distance, some so far, Y/N strained to see them.

“It is Haldir’s patrol,” Alassë noted.

Sure enough, Y/N spotted him walking behind the row of archers, his own bow gripped tightly in his hand. As if he could sense her, which he most likely could, he turned and locked eyes with her. Smirking, he slid next to Orophin, knocked an arrow and let it fly. The resoundingthunk rang through the clearing when the arrow hit one of the furthest targets. The woman watched in awe at how smooth his movements were. His smirk grew as he met her amazed gaze, only interrupted by the pats on his back from his brothers.

“Show off,” Y/N muttered under her breath with a smile.

Rúmil also spotted the women watching and quickly pulled out an arrow from his quiver, spinning it effortlessly between his fingers. He knocked it, pulling back and letting the arrow fly into an equally distanced target. Haldir clapped his brother on the back as the arrow hit.

Y/N was about to ask if they could join the growing audience below, but caught Lindiel’s eyes locked on Rúmil. The elleth could not hide the smile even if she tried. Her eyes followed his movements, filled with mirth and tender fondness. She remembered their conversation about their relationship earlier and without thinking whispered to her companion.

“Do you wish he would ask?”

“More than anything,” she replied lovingly.


	7. Fluttering Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir and the Reader get some time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for all the love and support of this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Instead of going down the steps, the ladies waited up on the walkway for the ellons to join them. Berendir, appearing almost out of nowhere, made his way towards them, taking Alassë’s hand in his own.

“Good day,” he greeted. “I see you have healed well.” He spoke to Y/N.

“I have, thank you,” she bowed.

“I am afraid I must steal Alassë from your company. We have much work to do this afternoon and I would like to start as soon as possible.”

“Good day,” Alassë waved as she followed Berendir down the path towards the dining hall. The two of them were a stunning pair, Berendir just a hair taller than Alassë. Watching them go, she noticed they had such intricate braids in their hair and wondered if they made their own or braided each other’s. The thought of Berendir braiding his wife’s hair was adorable to her.

The remaining patrol members were picking up their equipment, but Haldir and his brothers were already heading towards the two. Lindiel began conversing with Rúmil and Y/N understood a few words she used, remembering her short lesson earlier. She realized the elleth was complimenting his archery. Haldir grabbed the woman’s hand and kissed the back of it making her blush and cover her face with her free hand. He chuckled at her reaction.

“Do I embarrass you?” He quipped.

“I am not used to such affections,” she blurted out through her fingers. “You are a very good shot,” she added once she composed herself.

He stifled his laughter, never letting her hand go. Instead, he entwined their fingers and ushered her along. She stiffly followed aware of the elven eyes watching her. Orophin was at her back, acting as a shield though he did not know it. Rúmil and Lindiel strayed behind speaking to one another in hushed tones. Y/N looked at her friend and smiled. Lindiel looked happiest with him and she wondered if she herself could be that happy with Haldir.

“Would you care to learn?” He suddenly asked her.

“I think with my luck, I would shoot myself in the foot,” she cringed.

“Perhaps you are right,” he said leaning closer to her, his lips brushing her ear, sending a chill down her spine. “But I would allow nothing to harm you.”

—————

When they arrived at the hall, instead of sitting at their regular table, Haldir grabbed two plates of food before turning back to her. Balancing the plates in one hand, he grabbed Y/N’s hand again and led her back towards the door.

“Where are we going?” She asked.

“I thought you might enjoy escaping for a while,” he said, grip tightening on her hand. She squeezed back, giddy with excitement.

Haldir led her to an ornate pavilion centered in a clearing. There were several carved benches inside it. Sitting down, she helped him lay out the plates filled with fruit, cheese, fish, and bread. He took a seat on the opposite end of the bench, turning his body to face her. His gaze was soft as he looked her over.

“I have not yet told you how lovely you look today. Forgive me,” he said through his smile. He picked up a grape and popped it into his mouth.

“Thank you, Haldir. You too look very pleasant today.” Biting her lip, she watched him pop another grape into his mouth. Suddenly feeling bold, she spoke up again.

“Are you going to feed me?”

He quirked an eyebrow at her, a smug look crossing his features.

“Would you like me to?”

Oh, what had she gotten herself into now? With a bashful nod, she answered, leaning closer towards him.

“Perhaps,” she sheepishly said.

“Come closer then.”

With his finger, he motioned for her to lean in, taking a strawberry off a plate with his other hand. Blush burning her face, she did as he said, moving until the berry was right at her lips.

“Go on,” he encouraged, clearly enjoying himself.

Opening her mouth, she let him slide the fruit over her tongue before she bit the end off. He placed the green crown on the plate and picked up another plump strawberry. Again she took the fruit into her mouth, biting the end off. As he was picking up a grape, she stopped him, laughing gleefully.

“I do not think I can bare it again. Have mercy on me,” she giggled.

He laughed as well, enjoying how carefree and happy she looked in that moment. He felt his own heart swell at the sight and longed to pull her close and keep her tucked away from the world. However, he knew she was vulnerable and he would wait for her to come to him, refusing to step over any of her boundaries. She was his sun, his moon, and his stars and he would be damned if anything would snuff out her light.

The two ate in peaceful silence until Y/N decided to ask something that had been on her mind.

“Have you told anyone of our arrangement?”

Her choice of words stung more than Haldir would care to admit, but he understood what she meant. While it was a real courtship, at least to him, she had not fully accepted him into her heart. An arrangement seemed more like a negotiation, but he would let it slide knowing she did not mean to hurt him.

“My brothers know and are pleased and I’m sure after this afternoon, many more will know. Are you uncomfortable with this?”

“No, I-It is fine if others know. I should tell you that Lindiel and Alassë know as well.”

Haldir kissed his teeth playfully. “If Alassë knows, Berendir soon will as well, and then all of Lothlórien will have knowledge of our courtship.”

Y/N sputtered not able to imagine the proper elf as the realm’s biggest gossip. Shaking the image away, she swallowed down her laughter and reached for the grilled fish on the plate.

“They were staring earlier. The others at the field,” she spoke into the food, sheepish once again.

“It is unusual, our pairing, but no one is against it. I swear to you I would not stand for that,” he assured her.

“Lindiel mentioned you were quite popular among the elleths here,” she muttered quietly through her teeth.

A sigh left him as he prepared to explain. “No one will bother you about our courtship. No elleth, no ellon, not even the Lord and Lady. I may have-,” he paused, taking a minute to compose himself. “-explored relationships with others, but it has been long since then. I have been waiting for you,” he finished.

“I see,” she nodded in understanding. “It makes sense.”

Silence fell over the two of them, but she did not like the uncomfortable feeling it left, so she continued speaking.

“I suppose we should get to know each other better. So, Haldir, what is your favorite color?”

“My favorite color?” He repeated, confused. “Is this an important factor in human courting?”

“Well no, but it’s important to know what we like and dislike. You would be surprised at how much you can learn about a person.”

Haldir hummed in thought before responding. “I favor lighter colors, although I would say my favorite is blue.”

“Is there a specific shade of blue you prefer?”

He looked out past the pavilion, pointing towards the sky. “The color of the sky right now,” he clarified. “What is yours?”

“My favorite color is red, the same shade as those roses over there,” she gestured to deep red blooms on a bush. “What about your favorite food?”

“Stewed rabbit and corence,” he answered instantly.

“That did not seem to require much thought,” she teased and was surprised to see the lightest pink dust his cheeks.

“Food is more important than colors,” he quipped back. “And your favorite?”

“I like potato soup. It reminds me of my childhood.” She smiled fondly. “My father used to make it for us. We always had potatoes because they were cheap.”

“Do you miss them?”

She nodded. “My mother died when I was very little, so my father had to raise me alone. He died when I was twelve. I lost him to illness.”

Her eyes began watering, but she fought the tears. “I got sick too, but my body healed itself so I tried to take care of him. He did not last.”

“I am sorry. That must have been hard for you,” he said taking her hand.

“I have always felt guilty about it, but I know there was nothing I could do.” She wipes her eyes. “I am sorry. I did not mean to ruin our outing.”

“You have not. In fact, I think I have learned quite a great deal about you.” His thumb rubbed small circles over the back of her hand in comfort.

“Haldir?”

“Yes?” He answered.

“Will you show me how to make your favorite dish? I think I should learn to make it for you.”

Though he felt the urge to kiss her, he held himself back and gave her another smile.

“I would like that very much.”


	8. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader speaks with the Lady of Light herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I am back at work and I won’t be able to update quite as much as before. Thank you all for your support and love of this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

Over the next few weeks, Haldir had grown more bold in his action with his One. She noticed he would stand closer, usually keeping a hand on her back, and he had taken to kissing or holding her hand whenever the chance presented itself. Y/N found herself enjoying the time she spent with him and looked forward to seeing him nearly everyday. Unfortunately, he had been sent on patrol further out on the border than usual and it would be a few days before he would return hopefully unharmed.

Y/N busied herself by repairing garments with Lindiel much like she did everyday. Word had quickly spread in Haldir’s patrol and she found several of the members were happy to have another person to mend their clothing. Lindiel explained that Lothlórien was small in number compared to elsewhere and many of the elves who worked as tailors and seamstresses did it out of hobby rather than occupation. Y/N was happy just to help out those who worked with Haldir and his brothers, and while the prospect of business did cross her mind, she brushed it aside for now. The elves had already done so much for her; she could afford to help them with her skill.

“Is that Orophin’s or Haldir’s?” Lindiel pointed to the shirt in the woman’s hands. The seam had given out under the arm and she was mid-stitch repairing it.

“I am not certain, if I am being honest,” she laughed out. “They all look the same.”

Lindiel laughed as well as she looked it over. The shirt was longer than Rúmil’s that she had in her own hands which meant it was most likely Orophin’s as he was the tallest of the three brothers.

“Orophin, I think,” she said examining it.

“Most likely so,” agreed Y/N as she finished sewing the rip closed.

The two were seated in Lindiel’s talan, which was only slightly larger than Y/N’s, but it had a large table the two used to sort through the garments. It also boasted a small kitchen in the corner that Y/N envied, however, she realized she did not have any need for one since she joined the others in the dining hall for nearly every meal.

Besides, she thought to herself, she was sure Haldir would have one. Suddenly feeling shocked, she paused while grabbing another shirt off the table. Had she just thought of moving into his home? She had, hadn’t she? A blush sprouted over her face as she bit her lip nervously. No, she chided, it was still far too soon to think about that, but the more she thought of it, the more she realized she wanted to experience it.

“Something on your mind, mellon?”

“Haldir,” Y/N admitted absentmindedly and then proceeded to sputter nonsense at the admission. The elleth threw back her head in laugher.

“He will be happy to hear you think of him so often,” she teased.

“And do you not think of Rúmil just as often?” Y/N teased back making the elleth laugh more.

“Indeed I do,” she cackled.

——————

Y/N walked along the stone path under all the walkways. She hadn’t had much alone time since arriving in Lothlórien, but she enjoyed a nice stroll when she got the chance. However, she had yet to explore this path and was excited at the prospect of her little adventure. The sun had just set, but Lothlórien was never truly dark with its well-lit walkways above.

She soon found herself at a set of stairs that led to a stone pavilion below. Curious, she walked down them, pulling the hem of her dress so she wouldn’t fall. The stone was surrounded by well trimmed hedges and she found herself admiring all the little details carved into the stone. In the center of the pavilion was a small fountain, or at least she thought it was a fountain. As she approached it, she was surprised when Lady Galadriel’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“It is quite late for a stroll,” she noted smiling at the woman.

“I apologize, my lady,” I bowed my head. “I was-,” she stopped not knowing what to say.

“Worry not. I am glad to see you enjoying our lands,” she brushed it off as she stepped around the fountain facing me. “And I am also pleased to hear that you will be staying.” Her smile grew slightly.

Y/N blushed and avoided her gaze out of embarrassment, but was grateful she seemed so accepting. “Thank you, my lady, for allowing me the privilege of staying,” she said politely.

“You are most welcome,” she said gesturing for Y/N to step closer. “Do you wish to know what this is?”

The woman nodded and stared into the water in the basin.

“It is a mirror. It shows what has past, what is, and what is yet to come,” Galadriel said as she waved her hand over the water. “What is it that you see, Y/N?”

The woman glanced up at the ethereal being before her and then peeked down at the water, watching it begin to ripple in the basin. Her reflection began to change, the head slowly turning to gaze at the edge of the water.

“Will this show my future here?” She took a breath to gather herself. “Here with Haldir?”

“It may,” she offered.

Glancing down at the water again, Y/N thought about the choice she had just been given. She would be able to know right this moment if she would be happy here in Lothlórien. She could know if Haldir would be okay when she eventually passed, a thought that still weighed heavily on her heart. That would truly be the only thing she wanted to know, but she could still find out on her own if she wanted. Thinkingit over, she decided.

“Do I have to know?” Galadriel looked at the woman in stunned silence, but a small smile began to work its way onto her face.

“What I mean is, I think I would rather work those things out myself rather than have the answer handed to be. Though I truly do appreciate your offer, my lady.”

“Very few have refused this gift,” Galadriel walked back around the mirror and stood right in front of Y/N. “I am surprised, but not displeased. Join me?”

The woman followed the towering elf down another path between the trees before they arrived at a stone bench. Galadriel motioned for her to sit before she sat next to her, turned slightly so she could still see her face.

“As you know, you have a gift,” she began. “One I have not seen in many years. Do you know how you came to possess it?”

“No, my lady, I am afraid I do not,” Y/N shook her head.

“A gift from the Valar is rare. They must have seen you worthy,” the elleth said as she touched the woman’s cheek where many weeks ago bruises had marred her skin.

Y/N did not mean to scoff in front of the Lady of Light, but she couldn’t help the sound that escaped her. Stuttering out an apology she tried to explain.

“I am just one person. I don’t believe myself special or worthy of anything, but truly I am grateful for this gift. If I didn’t have it, I would long be dead.” She didn’t have the heart to explain about her father again as it was painful, but knowing Galadriel could see into her mind, she hoped the elf would use her own gift right now.

“Haldir certainly finds you worthy,” she smiled at me. “Is his love not enough to convince you that you are?”

Y/N but her lip in embarrassment not knowing how to respond to the elf. Understanding, Galadriel took her hand in her own and spoke again.

“You worry about him. About how things will be after you pass,” she said calmly.

“Yes,” she finally answered. “That was the only thing I wanted to see in the mirror, but I am not sure I want to know.”

“You care for him as well. If he faded after your passing, you would choose to leave now, but that is not what your hearts wants. You are torn between your feelings for him and his well-being. Both actions would prove your devotion, but you fear the consequences,” Galadriel continued as if she was reading the woman’s mind, which she may have well been.

“You speak more truth than I know, my lady,” she spoke solemnly. “I do not wish to hurt him, but I will end up doing just that won’t I? If I leave, he will suffer. When I die, he will suffer. This would not be a problem had I been born an elf.”

“Then you would not have lived through the circumstances that have made you yourself,” the Lady comforted. “He would not know you or love you as you are. Only you can make the decision, but know that no matter what you choose, his heart will always belong to you.”

The woman sat there quietly for a time, slowly absorbing the wise elleth’s words. After a moment, she spoke, voice quiet.

“May I ask you something, my lady?”

“What do you wish to know?”

“Have you seen our future?”

“What I have seen in my mirror is not set in stone.” She suddenly rose with the grace that was afforded to the elves. “I think we should head in, the patrol has arrived early.”


	9. A Difficult Decision

Y/N made her way to her talan after being dismissed by Galadriel. She had a lot on her mind after their talk and wasn’t sure how to feel or what to do. She did care about Haldir, that she knew, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him. However, like Galadriel had so easily pointed out, no matter what she did, she would hurt him in the end. So the next question she asked herself was what would hurt him less.

As she climbed the stairs to her quarters, she spotted Haldir nervously standing outside the door trying to peer inside. When he spotted her, his eyes widened and he rushed to her, pulling her into his arms.

“Haldir?”

“I am sorry,” he reluctantly let her go. “When I saw you were not here, I worried something had happened.”

“You came to check on me?” She asked him surprised. Shouldn’t he be with Lady Galadriel, she thought.

He nodded. “I had to make sure you were okay.” His hand clutched at his chest over his heart. “I had a strange feeling. I thought it best to see you. I apologize if I startled you.”

“No, not at all,” she assured him. “Do you-Would you like to come in?”

As the two sat at her small table, she explained why she was missing. “I went for a walk and ran into Lady Galadriel. She wanted to speak with me.”

“Is all well?”

She did not want to tell him the heaviness in her heart or how talking hadn’t really made her feel better about the situation.

“She clarified some things for me,” she stated evenly. “I have a different perspective is all.” She tried to smile in reassurance, but it fell short and Haldir could tell.

“Have you changed your mind?” He asked sadly.

“No.” It was not an out right lie. Y/N truly wanted to continue courting, but she wasn’t sure if she would later change her mind. She fought with herself mentally arguing that they would make happy memories together, ones he could cherish later on. She could give him children if he wanted, another thing to remember her by. The other half of her screamed to stop and be logical, something she was never good at. If she cut this short, she would save him heartache later on. Even if he missed her now, the ache may fade in the coming years. Perhaps he was mistaken in thinking a human was his One and he would find love with another. No, she thought, he was too serious to chase after her on a whim.

“What brought you back so early? I did not expect you back for a few more days,” she asked changing the subject.

“There was a band of orcs on the northern border. We dealt with them, but we needed to report back to the Lord and Lady immediately.”

“What you said earlier about the strange feeling,” she continued. “What do you mean?”

Again, his hand found his chest as he clarified. “We were already returning and I felt an ache deep within me as well as an overwhelming sense of dread. I thought of you and I knew I had to come. I sent my brothers to give the report.”

“I am fine, I promise,” she lied.

“If you say so,” he hummed. “It is late. You should sleep. I apologize for keeping you up.” He stood and grabbed his bow that lay against the wall.

“Haldir,” she stopped him.

“Yes, Y/N?”

“Sleep well. I’m glad you are safe.”

He gave her a half smile before passing through the door, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She did not sleep much that night.

—————

She did not see Haldir for nearly a week after he left her talan that night. Lindiel said they had left again on patrol. Rúmil had told her, but the woman had received no word from the Marchwarden and was beginning to worry. She felt she had been dismissive and upset him and now she wasn’t even sure if she’d see him again. What if something happened? What if they were attacked by orcs?

Y/N had tried keeping her mind off things by working and cleaning her talan, but she couldn’t ease her worries. Lindiel had noticed and asked Alassë to stop by if she had the time to look at Y/N think the healer’s tea would do her good. Nothing seemed to help.

“We should picnic,” Lindiel said as entered Y/N’s quarters. “There is a secluded knoll not far from here. It would be fun.”

While the woman was still sad, the prospect of exploring excited her and she agreed that they should go. The two packed a small supply of bread, cheese, and dried fruit from the kitchens. How Lindiel had snuck it out was a mystery to the woman, but she appreciated it anyway. However, Y/N did make one small request of the elleth.

“We should bring wine,” she suggested.

“Will you be alright if you drink?” The elleth giggled already deciding to bring a bottle along. “I am not certain I can carry you back, mellon.”

“I will drink little and slowly,” she promised her friend.

“Very well then. I will go get us a bottle or two. Perhaps three,” she threw over her shoulder as she returned to the kitchens.

—————-

The grassy knoll was very well secluded indeed. Surrounded by trees on all sides, Y/N was sure the two were outside Caras Galadhon. They even had to cross a bridge stationed between two cliff sides to reach it. However, the ladies were enjoying themselves. As they talked, they ate, and complained in such privacy, the trees their only eavesdroppers.

The two only made it through one of the two bottles Lindiel had run off with, though Y/N did not drink much of it herself. Two glasses in and she was feeling too lightheaded for her own good. Lindiel was far too happy to finish the rest on her own, the burgundy liquid barely affecting her.

“We should head back,” Y/N slurred as the sun began to set over the tops of the trees. “I would not want to be out here in the dark.”

“We can always come back again. I am pleased to see you in a much better mood,” Lindiel spoke as she packed up their mess. She looked the woman over and laughed as she swayed slightly, knowing she’d most likely have to help her back home.

“Come now,” she giggled. “You cannot fall down on me now.”

A noise from the trees made the two jump, Lindiel pushing Y/N behind her out of instinct. From the shadow of the woods, Haldir, carrying his broken bow, and his patrol emerged seemingly running from something behind them. Rúmil and Orophin were shooting at something else in the woods as they made their way towards the women. When Haldir saw them, his eyes widened and he shouted.

“Orcs! Get to the bridge now!”

Without hesitation, Lindiel yanked the woman along as she ran for the bridge, her skirt hindering her speed. Y/N stumbled along behind her trying to keep up. Right behind her, Haldir had drawn his blade as the orca stepped out into the clearing. They were hideous, dark things that looked more akin to beasts than people. They gave chase, shooting their own black arrows at the group.

They were nearing the bridge when Y/N screamed as she fell. An arrow had lodged itself into the ground through her skirts. Falling out of Lindiel’s grip she landed harshly on the rocky ground of the cliff. Some of the elves were already crossing the bridge, arrows still flying from their bows at the encroaching orcs. Haldir dropped to a knee next to her and sliced cleanly through the material to free her. Pushing her ahead, he forced her across the bridge as fast as her heavy feet would allow, shouting at his brothers to prepare to cut the bridge down. Unfortunately, the orcs has the same idea.

Looking back, Y/N saw one orc raise his jagged sword and slice through the rope holding one side of the bridge up. She felt the wood give out beneath her feet and she nearly flipped over the side had it not been for Haldir’s strong grip. His eyes were sharp as he sped forward, but he was not fast enough to escape the orc cutting the other side of the bridge down. In his panic, he grabbed his One by the waist and jumped trying to grab onto what was left of the bridge.

Haldir has nearly dropped her when he managed to grip onto a wooden plank. She slipped from his grip but he caught her wrist as she fell. They were close to the edge of the cliff. He could get her to safety.

“Do not look down,” he tried to reassure her.

Y/N sobered quickly as the panic spread through her. Looking down against her better judgement, she saw the water far below. Arrows were still flying and she could see Orophin try to reach down to them. A black arrow skinned her cheek as it sunk into the wood by her face. She slipped down further as the rope began to unravel by Haldir’s hand. She knew it wouldn’t hold.

He was desperately trying to lift her to Orophin, but with no leverage and one arm, he could not. Another bit of rope snapped sending them further down.

“Hold on,” Haldir pleaded, though she wasn’t sure if he was speaking to her or the Valar.

He deserved to live and be happy, she thought as she swung above the drop. He deserves so much more than the trouble I’ve given him. If only it wasn’t me he loved, then he would not be here, waiting for inevitable death. The rope would not hold them both, she concluded, and she would not let him die. Y/N pried her fingers between the ones so tightly gripped in her wrist.

“What are you doing?” He shouted. Another arrow shot by them.

“It cannot hold us, but it will hold you,” she shouted back forcing herself free. “I’m sorry.” By the time she said her apology, she was falling. The elves watched in horror as she fell to the shallow water below, a horrible cracking noise resounding when she broke the surface. Haldir screamed for her.


	10. Cold Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir has many regrets as he brings Y/N back to Caras Galadhon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest chapter I will write. There are still a few more chapters I’d like to get in before finishing, but I’m afraid the end is near guys. 
> 
> Thank you all for commenting and supporting this fic.
> 
> All italics are elvish.

When her back hit the water, it took the breath from Y/N’s body and she found her mouth filling with water that she tried to expel. The water was deeper than she anticipated but the current was strong and tossed her body along the bottom. She slammed against several rocks before she could turn herself over. She was being pushed further and further along the bottom.

There was light above her and she swam to it, but she was running out of air and her vision was darkening fast. Another rapid threw her against the side of the cliff and she gasped in pain. It was only seconds later that she lost consciousness, her lungs filling with water causing her to sink. Her last thought was of Haldir and what could have been.

_I’m sorry._

_I’m sorry._

_Haldir, I’m sorry._

—————

The elves had managed to force the orcs back, several laying dead at the edge of the cliff, the others rushing back into the foliage. Haldir had been pulled up by his brothers. He had shouted at the water, thinking that maybe if he begged hard enough, his One would float up to the surface unharmed. One on his feet again he ordered the patrol to search the area.

_“Brother, someone must go to alert Lady Galadriel,”_ Orophin said.

_“Then send one. Everyone else searches!”_ He shouted at them frantically. He felt broken after Y/N had ripped herself from him and fell. He knew she was most likely dead, and it greatly pained him so he desperately clung to the hope that she was still alive. There had to be a chance, albeit small, that she had managed to survive.

Lindiel was openly sobbing, a hand covering her mouth. Rúmil had his arms wrapped around her and was trying to comfort her, but was having no luck. He too was pained as he watched the elleth and his brother mourn the woman. He didn’t even know why the two ladies were out so far, but he was not going to bring that up right now. He needed to get Lindiel back knowing she was in no condition to help with the search.

_“I will go, Haldir. I need to take Lindiel back,”_ Rúmil said and began pulling the elleth along not waiting for his brother to reply.

The others raced down to a path that led down the cliff side and along the edge of the water, but there was no sign of Y/N. They followed the water until the canyon openedand they stepped out onto the surrounding area of the pool it created. Still, not one of the elves could spot her.

Haldir refused to give up, and waded into the water until he was waist deep, his eyes frantically looking around the surface. Orophin called to him from the edge of the water. When Haldir’s turned around, he saw Orophin pointing to the center of the water. At first, because of how much lower a vantage point he had, Haldir did not see what it was, but as he inched closer, he saw a dark shadow along the bottom.

With a gasp, he dove under the water, swimming until he saw Y/N’s body clearly. She was floating right above the bottom, unmoving and pale. He quickly pulled her to himself and kicked back up until he broke the surface. The woman’s head lolled back in his arms, her lips a terrifying shade of blue. As fast as he could, Haldir swam until his feet touched the bottom and then he was trudging out of the water until he had Y/N laid out on the ground. Orophin dropped to his knees beside her body opposite Haldir who was desperately trying to clear her lungs. He held her head up and gently slapped his hand against her now pale cheek. Orophin helped him roll her over as Haldir pounded against her back, silently pleading for her to breathe.

The harder he fought to wake her, the more the pain ate away at him. She had to come back, he did not know what to do without her. In the back of his mind, he knew that one day she would die, but he was not prepared for this. Not yet.

“Please,” he begged thinking of shaking her. He could feel his brother squeeze his shoulder comfortingly. The other elves in the patrol had turned away, too shaken by the marchwarden’s heartache. They had seen pain brought from loss before, but never from their strong leader. Some thought he may fade after this and worried.

“Please Y/N, you must get up.” His vision blurred with tears, something they had not done in a long time. “Do not leave me.”

_“Brother,”_ Orophin tried to get his attention. _“She is gone.”_

_“No!”_ Haldir shouted, his body bowing over hers.

_“We will take her back,”_ Orophin removed his cloak, one Y/N had fixed for him. His finger grazed the area she had mended as he pulled the cloak over her wet body. Haldir continued crying as he lifted Y/N into his arms, determined to carry her back home. 

—————

He held Y/N’s body close to him even as she grew rigid in his arms. Haldir’s tears had stopped, but the agony in his heart had not. No one spoke as they entered Caras Galadhon, too torn up about the woman’s sacrifice. They had no words to console Haldir, so they let him grieve as he carried her to the healers’ hall. It was ironic to him that that is where he was taking her knowing that they could not heal her. She was gone. She had left him.

Haldir had many regrets now. He should not have let her go on the bridge. He was a strong elf. He could have held on tighter. He should not have avoided her after the last night they had spoken. He was ashamed of his behavior and not explaining how he felt, though he had never been good at that. He regretted letting those men that day hurt and scare her. He did not, however, regret falling for her even though he knew he would always suffer from her loss.

Lady Galadriel was already standing beyond the door and Haldir wondered if she knew that this was going to happen; if she had seen it in her mirror. He was too distraught to say anything to his Lady’s presence. Alassë and Berendir were standing right behind her, Alassë’s cheeks streaked with tears. Ah, he thought, they must already know.

He lay Y/N’s covered body on the bed the group stood by, slowly pulling Orophin’s cloak off revealing her. A sob escaped Alassë when she saw her friend, but she quickly composed herself, determined to prepare her body for burial. She deserved that.

Haldir’s tears fell again as he saw Y/N and felt no shame as he let them fall freely. Galadriel approached him, her hands laying on his shoulders.

_“My heart aches for you, Haldir.”_

He felt little comfort as she spoke, his mind still on what he had lost. He did not ask if his Lady had seen what was going to happen. He trusted that she would not have intended to hurt him in this way, but hurt he did.

_“May I stay?”_ He asked quietly. _“I fear I am not ready to leave her.”_

_“It would be best if you returned home, Haldir. We need to-,”_ Berendir did not wish to finish his sentence, not with how distraught the Marchwarden was.

_“I know what you need to do. I will not interrupt but I cannot go. I cannot abandon her.”_

_“You will not,”_ Galadriel interrupted. _“Bring something for her to wear, Haldir. We shall wait for you.”_

Hesitantly, he agreed and left to fetch the dress he had loved seeing her in. He wanted her to be buried in it; his last gift to her.

As he left, Galadriel looked over the woman’s body. Berendir took Alassë to the end of the hall for supplies that they would need, leaving their Lady alone with Y/N.

“My child, I am sorry,” she whispered. “May you find peace. May he find peace as well.”


	11. Awaken from this Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves of Lothlórien try to get through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after writing the the last two chapters, I realized I am terrible at portraying grief so apologies in advance. I still hope you all enjoy the story anyway.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments!

True to their word, the elves waited for Haldir to return with Y/N’s dress. It was a white, ankle length piece with open seam sleeves. Alassë remembered her wearing it the second time they met, the day they began their friendship, and bit back another sob.

She asked Berendir to stand with Haldir and offer him comfort while they cleaned her body. Most of the water on her exposed skin had dried, but her hair and clothes were still wet and the rest of her had dirt from where they had set her down. She couldn’t imagine the heartache the Marchwarden was feeling.

Pulling at the laces on the woman’s wet bodice, Alassë began revealing skin a little at a time. Haldir turned away not wanting to see her, not like that. Even in death, he would respect her.

Alassë pulled the sleeves down her arms, the skin beneath pale and slick, a slight hue of blue dusting her collar. Galadriel sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the wet sheets. She ran her long fingers through Y/N’s hair, untangling it and picking out debris. She truly ached. This was a fate she had not seen in her mirror and the woman’s sudden death had taken her by surprise.

_“She will be buried tomorrow under starlight. You need not worry, Haldir. We shall make the arrangements,”_ she said to Haldir’s mind. She heard his thanks, but it was soft.

The dress revealed more of the woman’s torso before another sheet was placed over her out of respect. Alassë worked the skirt off as well as her small clothes. She wet a rag in a basin of water and began running it over Y/N’s body, cleaning it. The elleth hoped to get this over with quickly as she didn’t know how much longer she would last without crying again.

—————

Y/N had been moved to another bed after she was redressed in the white gown. Lady Galadriel had left soon after, but Haldir remained glued to her side. Though her hand had long gone rigid, he held on to it as he sat next to her. His brothers had come to try and coax him away saying it was not good to stay there, but he had shrugged them off. He had limited time left with her and he wanted to stay until she was in the ground.

Lindiel, still grief stricken, had also come to see her friend. She had apologized over and over to Haldir’s saying how it was her fault that they had been out there in the first place, but he could not fault her. Y/N had been saddened because of him. Lindiel was only trying to cheer her up, and he would not blame her for trying to fix his mistake. She left with Rúmil after she could cry no more.

“I wish it was me,” he said to himself. “I wish I had been faster.”

His head hung, out of things to say to Y/N. A hand settled on his shoulder and he turned to see Berendir.

_“You should rest, Haldir. Alassë and I will stay,”_ he offered.

_“I cannot leave her.”_

Berendir was quiet for a moment, not wanting to upset the ellon, but he knew he had to speak his mind.

_“She is not going to wake, mellon.”_

_“I know!”_ Haldir said angrily before quieting down. _“I know, Berendir. She is gone, but it hurts.”_ His voice cracked uncharacteristically. _“It hurts so much.”_

_“It will not be easy, I know, but she would not want you to suffer so. You need to rest. You can come back tomorrow. Please.”_

Haldir knew the healer was right and he reluctantly let her hand go, setting it gently against the bed as if she was still alive. If she wasn’t so pale she could have passed for sleeping, but he did not want to imagine anything but the truth. It would only hurt worse in the end.

—————

The Marchwarden lay in his bed unable to sleep afraid that he would dream of Y/N falling. The image of it was ingrained in his mind and he knew it would haunt him forever. She was his love and now he had lost her. He did not think he would recover. Not for a long while if ever.

His brothers had not come to talk to him after leaving the healers’ hall, but then again they probably did not know he managed to leave. Tomorrow after the sun had set, his starling would be buried near the edge of the woods under the light of Elbereth’s gift. Would he join her soon?

Y/N would not have wanted him to fade, but he wasn’t sure he could live in this world without her. Yes, Haldir had his brothers whom he loved dearly, but it felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. Thinking of his One, his beautiful starling, he decided he would try his best to live for her.

—————

Like earlier, Berendir and Alassë kept their word and stayed in the hall with the woman’s body. Though Alassë insisted she would be fine on her own, Berendir did not want to leave his wife alone. The two of them were in a room separated from the hall where the healers could rest. The ellon made tea for the two of them, his wife sitting close by looking off at the wall sadly.

_“I feel your ache, meleth. You are not alone in your suffering. She was a sweet girl,”_ Berendir stated.

_“Yes, yes she was,”_ Alassë agreed. _“I know Lindiel feels responsible, but she must not blame herself.”_

_“Have you told her so?”_

_“I tried to, but she has taken it hard. Not as hard as Haldir, though.”_ She took a breath and looked at her husband as he poured them two cups. _“I fear he will fade.”_

_“He is strong, meleth. He will get through this, but it will be difficult. I am glad he still has his family.”_

_“As am I, meleth nin,”_ the elleth agreed.

_“Have you said your goodbye yet, or will you wait for tomorrow?”_

_“I will still have to see her tomorrow, but I know she knows peace, and I am at peace with that,”_ she said before sipping the tea appreciating the warm it gave her.

Berendir’s thumb swiped over the skin of her knuckles. _“I am glad.”_

—————

Morning came too quickly for the elves of Lothlórien. Haldir did not want to get up hoping everything had been a bad dream, but he knew better. The sun was barely cresting over the land, beams shining through his window and bathing his bed in the morning light. A few more moments, he told himself.

Rúmil had forgone propriety and had stayed with Lindiel in her talan overnight. She had been so shaken by the loss of her friend, he worried she might do something rash. Of course, he had not stayed in her bed, not wanting to push things when she was so vulnerable. He had slept against a chair by her bed, their hands connected, but now his neck was strained uncomfortably. He shook it off. The pain was worth making sure she was alright.

The two of them had had a rough night. Luckily she had calmed down as he had cradled her in his arms, whispering comfort against her temple. She trembled and his hands had rubbed her arms soothingly.

_“It is my fault,”_ she had cried into his chest.

_“You could not have known. It hurts me to see you in such pain.”_

_“Please, Rúmil, do not leave. Not yet,”_ she had begged him and he relented. _“I know it is inappropriate, but I do not want to be alone.”_

He had hushed her, silently happy that she wanted his comfort and lay  her down, running his hand through her hair. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen and set it next to her bed.

_“Sleep well, Lindiel. I will stay with you.”_ He took her hand in his and had watched her fall asleep. He looked to her now, still dreaming, and hoped she’d get a little more time away from this nightmare.

————

Alassë took a deep breath and walked into the hall. Berendir was still resting and she didn’t want to bother him. She had seen death touch her people but it had never affected her like this. Alassë was lucky. She had never lost anyone close to her. Her parents had sailed long ago, and she knew that one day she would see them again. Berendir was not a warrior and it was unlikely that he’d die before they would take their journey into the west.

Y/N’s death was the first that had struck so close to her heart and it pained her especially knowing what the poor woman had been through. Then when she came to Lothlórien, everything seemed to be falling into place and in an instant, she was dead. How unfair, she thought. Y/N was already given such a short life, it seemed cruel to take what was left away.

The elleth sighed sadly as she approached the covered body and pulled back the sheet with the intention of saying one last goodbye. It was cruel how lifelike she looked now, as if she was sleeping waiting to be awoken by the morning’s light. Alassë pushed the hair from her face, her fingertips brushing Y/N’s forehead. She gasped and lay her hand against the woman again, taking in the entirety of her face. She was not as pale as the day before, some color having returned to her cheeks and lips. The elleth searched her neck for a pulse, tears welling up, but to her dismay she could not find one. Hesitantly, she lay her head against her friend’s chest and listened, crying out when she heard the faint thrum of a heartbeat.

_“Berendir!”_


	12. Hope Blooms Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir is reunited with his One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Thank you all for your patience while I took my time churning this chapter out. I had a family medical emergency and had been back and forth between home and the hospital. Everything is alright, and now that I’m home, I plan on finishing this and my other stories soon.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> All italics are Elvish.

While his heart ached, Haldir’s fingers tensed when he spotted Lady Galadriel outside the Healer’s Hall. She appeared to have been waiting for him as she led him aside when he neared. He wondered what exactly she wanted to discuss. Did it have to do with the burial?

_“Haldir,”_ she began, her hands gently taking his own. _“We are not sure of what has happened, but perhaps she has been blessed more than we know.”_

Haldir shook his head, not understanding what his lady was speaking of. _“My Lady-,”_ he started but couldn’t bring himself to finish. The look in his lady’s eyes silenced him.

_“She lives.”_

The words shook him to his core. Surely, it could not be true. He had held her body in his arms, felt the cold seep into his flesh as he carried her home. However, Haldir’s knew Galadriel’s truth and trusted in her more than himself. If she claimed Y/N was alive, then it was true.

He stopped his knees from buckling as he felt the rush of relief wash over him. A comforting look crossed Galadriel’s features as she squeezed his shoulders. _“She is not awake, but there is hope she will be soon. Go to her.”_

Haldir all but ran into the hall where Alassë was sitting beside Y/N on a bed. Berendir watched over the two of them, disbelief still evident in his face. Alassë motioned for Haldir to join her, standing to let him close and politely ignoring the tears in his eyes.

“ _I cannot tell you what has happened,”_ she whispered. _“But Haldir, I am so happy.”_

_“As am I,”_ he whispered back as he knelt beside the woman. _“My love, I am here.”_

Of course, the woman did not answer but it did not discourage Haldir in the slightest. She was breathing. Her heart beating in her chest. She had come back to him.

_“Her body healed,”_ Berendir suddenly stated. _“She heals quickly. Perhaps even death cannot touch her,”_ he added quietly.

_“Is that possible?”_ Haldir questioned, hope lacing the words.

_“I do not know, but her survival is impossible and yet she breathes.”_

———

Lindiel nearly doubled over in tears when she learned Y/N was alive. Haldir squeezed her hand reassuringly as she stood by the two of them. Rúmil, as surprised as he was, was more than happy to see the resurrected woman. He stayed at the foot of the bed watching Lindiel and his brother hover over Y/N.

Rúmil and Orophin had brought the group breakfast as neither the healers, Haldir, or Lindiel were willing to leave. Lady Galadriel, though she had stayed for most of the early morning, returned to her duties shortly after Haldir’s arrival.

_“How is she?”_ Orophin asked as he placed a plate before his brother.

_“She has not awakened, but they say she is well. Her hands have warmed,”_ he said holding onto one.

_“For that I am glad,”_ Orophin smiled. _“When she wakes will you scold her?”_

Haldir’s chuckled softly. _“I should, but I feel lucky just to have her back.”_ He suddenly became solemn as the minutes passed. _“I never want her to have to be in that position again. She will never have to make that choice a second time.”_

_“You cannot mean what I think you do,”_ Rúmil said from his place across from the two.

_“I cannot allow her to be put in danger again,”_ Haldir hissed.

_“And you think she will be safe in a village far off? When there are orcs running rampant? Who will protect her then, Haldir?”_

The elf was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. He knew Rúmil was right, but Y/N had been put in danger and he hadn’t been able to protect her. He didn’t deserve to call himself her One, not when he had failed her so.

_“She chose to save your life, Haldir. We nearly lost you too, and we are lucky she has been blessed, but it was her decision to sacrifice herself. She loves you. She is your One,”_ Orophin offered as he gripped his brother’s shoulder. _“Do not let her go again.”_

The group was interrupted by one of the members of the patrol. He bowed his head to the brothers as he approached.

_“My apologies, Marchwarden. Rúmil. Orophin,”_ he greeted. _“There is word of more orcs nearing the forest. I have come to inform you.”_

_“We will go with you,”_ Rúmil said. _“Orophin and I will grab our bows and meet you at the northern border.”_

After a pause, Haldir rose from his spot beside Y/N. _“I will go with you as well.”_

The patrol member looked mildly surprised, holding up his hand. _“We will handle it, Marchwarden. I understand if you wish to remain.”_

_“She is safe here,”_ Haldir replied. _“I will keep her safe by ridding the forest of those vile creatures. Let us go.”_

Rúmil called to Lindiel who sat nearby with Alassë and asked her to watch over Y/N until the patrol group returned. She was more than happy to do so.

———

It took another four days for Y/N to begin stirring. Occasionally Lindiel would catch her brow twitch or nostril flare as she caught a breath. The two healers and the elleth were on the edge waiting for moment when the woman would wake. Haldir’s patrol had not yet returned from their latest mission, but word had been sent that they were well.

Night had come and Lindiel and Alassë day in the little room adjoining the hall enjoying a cup of tea. The two had urged Berendir to head home and rest, insisting that they could handle the hall for the night.

_“Do you think the patrol will return soon?”_ Alassë asked.

_“I hope so, but I cannot say for certain. Rúmil said the orcs were growing in number. I worry.”_

_“As do I, mellon.”_

A crash sounded from the hall and the two elleths jumped at the sound. Throwing the door open, they ran into the hall and found one of the basins by Y/N’s bed. The woman was currently retching and trying to push herself up off the bed.

“Y/N!” Lindiel shouted and helped her sit up.

Y/N proceeded to gag until she was vomiting water all over her the sheets covering her lap. Her eyes were bloodshot as they frantically searched the room, confusion clouding her mind.

“Calm yourself,” Alassë urged as she began pulling the vomit stained sheets from the woman. “You are safe.”

“Yes, _mellon_ , you are safe,” Lindiel tried desperately not to cry. “We are with you.”

Y/N whimpered and then lay her head in the crook of Lindiel’s shoulder as she wept. The elleth patted her back comfortingly and rocked her.

“I remember drowning,” Y/N hoarsely whispered. “I couldn’t reach the surface in time.”

“Y/N,” Lindiel pulled away and ran her hands over the tear tracks on her face. “You did drown. We thought you had passed.” Her voice hitched and Alassë turned to hide her own tears from Lindiel’s explanation. “Lady Galadriel planned for a burial.”

“Then how-,” Y/N wondered. “Where is Haldir?”

“He will return soon. He knows you live,” Alassë explained.

Nodding, Y/N curled back against Lindiel who shook her head softly. “Let us get you cleaned and dressed.”


	13. My Marchwarden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. It’s been very difficult to write lately, but I will continue to get chapters out. I promise.

Y/N stood at the entrance to the Healer’s Hall. With her friends’ help, she had bathed and redressed. Having been informed of everything that had occurred since she fell into the canyon, Y/N felt overwhelmed. She had died, that was certain. The elves hadn’t been able to feel her pulse and they had even prepared to bury her and the though sent chills through the woman. It was impossible that she was standing there, breathing the fresh air, but somehow she had come back. There was no bright light, no voice telling her to return, there was just an end. Everything had gone out when she drowned and then, in what felt like an instant, she was waking up and expelling the water in her stomach and lungs.

For her, time hadn’t passed, but for Haldir it was a nightmare. She couldn’t imagine what he must have gone through. In her final moment, Y/N had pictured him looking so horrified as she plummeted. She wanted nothing but to hold him and apologize, but as her eyes shut and the water pulled her down, she thought she’d never see him again. While she would gladly sacrifice herself for him again, she regretted hurting him so. In her final moment, she realized she loved him.

Anxious to tell him, she felt impatient waiting for him and his patrol to return. Alassë and Lindiel has been sent word that they were safe, but it wasn’t good enough for Y/N. She needed to see Haldir soon.

————

Nearly a week later, a horn sounded from the outskirts of the forest startling Y/N as she worked in her talan. Lindiel, as usual, was with her. The elleth rarely left the woman’s side after her recovery.

“It’s the patrol,” Lindiel muttered as she rushed to the window.

“They’ve never blown a horn before,” Y/N worried her lip.

“Something has happened,” the elf nearly whispered. “Stay here,” she added. “I will return shortly.”

“Please hurry back.”

“I will.”

Lindiel rushed through the walkways until she encountered the patrol entering Caras Galadhon. She began counting the members and noticed at least six were missing. Rúmil was one of them and she froze. Her heart burned in her chest, eyes watering involuntarily at the revelation. Gathering herself, she walked toward the group on unsteady legs. She spotted Orophin first and before she could ask, he ran to her taking in her worries expression.

_“We called for aid. Several of us were injured. Rúmil is with the healers, but worry not, he will recover.”_

_“Oh gods,”_ she whimpered. _“I am glad.”_

_“I will take you to him,”_ he said taking her hand. _“Haldir saw him there.”_

_“He will be looking for Y/N, but she is home thankfully.”_

_“She has awakened?”_

_“For nearly a week. She is well.”_

————

Y/N heard heavy footsteps and thinking it was Lindiel ran outside the door, anxiety eating away at her. Her eyes landed on Haldir’s own as he stopped outside her talan. His eyes locked on hers and he froze, chills running up his spine. Neither moved for what felt like an eternity and then the two were crashing into one another. He wrapped her into his arms, cradling her head against his chest.

Against her better judgment, the woman began weeping as she clung to the elf. “Haldir!” She cried.

“I am here,” he whispered into her hair. “I have you, my love.” The elf hoped she’d forgive his slip up. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, he thought he might also break down.

“I love you,” she mumbled once she had stopped crying.

He froze hearing those words fall from her lips.

“Y/N,” he uttered.

“I love you, Haldir. I died for you and I’d gladly do it again.”

“Don’t you dare do that again you foolish-,” he stopped himself from finishing and instead pulled her back to him, laying his lips on hers. She was soft and warm and he relished in the fact that he was arguably the luckiest ellon alive. Y/N blinked in surprise before relaxing into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she let him walk her back and press her against the wall of her home. It was like she was missing a piece of herself and his heart fit perfectly in the gap. This must have been what he felt when he looked at her the first day they met.

Pulling away for a breath, he spoke. “From now on, I will protect you. I will take care of you.” His thumb stroked her bottom lip gently as he gathered himself. “My little starling, I will not rush you. If you still wish to wait-,” he stopped when she shook her head.

“I do not wish to wait. Not anymore.”

“Are you certain?”

“More than anything.”

“We still have time to plan,” he smiled before kissing her again. “But I would prefer it if you came to live with me. Would you?”

The woman gasped at his question, excited at the notion of living with him. Would it be wrong? She wasn’t sure she cared.

“Y/N,” he whispered. “I do not wish to push you, but I cannot be away from you any longer. Stay with me.”

He kissed her temple. “Share my life.”

His lips found the shell of her ear. “My bed.”

Y/N was nodding before she even registered what he was saying. It didn’t matter. She wanted whatever he wanted. Haldir chuckled warmly, resting his forehead against hers.

“Pack what you can. I shall take care of everything else.”

“But what will the others-,” she started.

“The only thing that concerns me is how you feel.”

She pushed away from the wall, freeing herself from his grasp. “I do not have much so it should not take long.”

With a smile, Haldir let her enter her house. “I shall return soon,” he promised. “Wait for me.”

Haldir was swift in delivering his report to the lord and lady, the latter allowing him to make it brief with a knowing look in her eye. He didn’t know it, but Galadriel was so thankful Y/N had survived. She had been worried for Haldir and felt at ease knowing the two might just get their happy ending. Yes, she thought, that was what she’d seen.

———

Haldir’s talan was only slightly larger than her own, but it was enough Y/N thought as she followed her elf across the threshold. He had her makeshift pack sling across his shoulder, his hand gripping hers tightly.

“Please make yourself at home,” he smiled down at her as he set her pack on the bed.

Nodding, Y/N began to unpack, nerves building in her gut. He had cleared spaces for her throughout his home for her things, though she had little. In addition to the table in the kitchen, there was another smaller on by the window.

“You can use that one for your work,” he explained as she eyed it.

“Thank you,” she smiled and let him kiss her temple, his lips lingering longer than before.

“I am so grateful,” he whispered. “To have you here with me.”

“As am I, Haldir.”

When evening came, Y/N’s nerves returned as she watched Haldir prepare for bed. She had already bathed and slipped on one of the nightgowns she had packed. Haldir wore aloose fitting tunic and leggings and looked much more casual that she was used to. He moved away from the bed, gesturing towards it.

“I know you are tired. Come rest.”

She didn’t respond, but made her way over and hesitantly sat down on the soft material. He gave her a small smile before going to one of the trunks and pulled out a bedroll.

“What-,” she began.

“I may be eager to have you close, but I still respect you. I will sleep on this.” He began to undo the straps to set up his own sleeping arrangement.

“No,” she argued. “That is unnecessary.”

He paused, taking in her words and looking at her. She was unsure what to say next. Would he expect things of her if they continued. They had barely kissed, but she knew what usually came next. The woman took a breath before deciding what to say.

“Lay with me, Haldir,” she blushed. “I mean,” she tried to clarify.

“I understand,” he nodded and caressed her face. “Are you sure? I want nothing but your comfort.”

“Yes.”

He slid the bedroll back into the trunk at the foot of the bed before sitting down on the opposite side of the mattress. Y/N lay down first, facing towards the blonde elf. After a moment, Haldir slid under the sheets pulling himself close to the woman, his strong arm wrapping around her waist.

“Is this-,” he started.

“It is perfect,” she admitted, blush still evident on her face. He was a good man. He would not touch her without consent. She sighed, relaxing into his body.

“Goodnight, Y/N. May your dreams be pleasant.”

“Nothing could be more pleasant than this, Haldir.”


	14. An Accidental Occurrence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir and the reader’s first day in their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’m so sorry I haven’t been able to update lately, but I will try my best to get these last few chapters out to you. We’re in the final stretch and I hope you all have enjoyed the ride!
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support!

Haldir was already up when Y/N awoke from her slumber. For a brief moment, she froze, confused that she was not in her own bed. Her head snapped up, sheets clutched to her chest. A warm chuckle caught her attention as Haldir sat beside her on the bed.

“Good morning,” he said, running his hand through her messy hair.

“Hal-,” she uttered as the memories came flooding back. “Oh, good morning. Did I oversleep?” She saw the sun was barely rising.

“I have training this morning. I will be leaving soon. I did not wish to disturb you.”

“You did not.”

“Did you have pleasant dreams?”

“Yes,” she admitted with a smile.

Haldir left with a kiss and a promise to meet Y/N after morning meal. She felt odd being in his home alone. He obviously had things in place and she wasn’t comfortable enough to disturb them. Laying back down, she closed her eyes and rolled onto his side of the bed. It was still relatively warm. She sighed and remembered his arm around her as they drifted off to sleep. It was a nice feeling. The light slowly began to filter into the talan and Y/N reluctantly decided to get up and dress.

As she pulled a dress on, one she wouldn’t need Lindiel to help her with, she realized she may have to dress in the side room when Haldir was home. At least until the two were more comfortable with each other. She wondered if he had dressed in the room this morning while she slept or had he too left the room. Biting her lip, she shook the thought from her head. None of that, she thought.

———

With her belly full, Y/N returned from the dining hall to grab her sewing supplies. She had planned to meet with Lindiel at her home to work on mending the ever growing pile of ruined clothing. With Lindiel previously distraught and Y/N’s absence, the clothing had piled up. The two of them had hoped to finish them by the evening, but it was mostly impossible.

Entering Haldir’s talan, she searched for her bag of supplies but was not able to find it. Thinking back, she thought perhaps Haldir had mistaken the velvet bag for the one containing her bathing supplies. She assumed he’d be the kind of person to not look through her belongings and may have placed them in the bathroom for her. She turned and quickly made her way to the bath.

The door opened easily and as her eyes scanned quickly over the counter, she huffed through her nose. The bag was not in here either it appeared. A throat being cleared caused her to jump and realize she was not the only person in the room.

“Did you need something, _meleth_?” Haldir asked from the tub. Only his chest was visible above the water. He looked as though he wanted to laugh at Y/N’s growing flustered appearance and decided to save her the embarrassment.

“Y/N, did you need something?” He asked again.

“I-,” she stuttered out and quickly covered her face with her hands. “I am so sorry! I will be leaving!” She attempted to retreat from the room, but with her eyes closed, she instead ran into the doorway.

Now Haldir openly chuckled. “There is no reason to be embarrassed. What did you lose?”

“My sewing supplies,” Y/N muttered.

“Ah, it’s in the drawer on the table. I should have told you. I apologize, _meleth_.” He sank a little deeper in the water to ease her nerves. “You can uncover your face, little starling. You are allowed to look.”

“But it’s-,” she tried to find the argument on her tongue but found the words missing.

“I will not push you, but I would not be opposed if you were to join me.”

She stood there, hands suddenly fallen to her sides as she stared in disbelief at the ellon’s words. Her shame was suddenly gone, replaced by shock and a surge of heat in her belly.

Haldir, mistaking her reaction for rejection, began to stumble over an apology. “That was too bold of me. I am sorry, Y/N. If I have made you uncomfortable-,” he was cut off as the woman approached him.

Y/N slowly walked towards the edge of the tub, her eyes trained on her lover’s face, too shy to look beyond what the water was hiding. When she was before him, she reached for his hand which he took tenderly. His desire for her was clear and she knew she did love him. After all they had been through together, she would be surprised if she didn’t, but she was nervous. The only experience she’d had with sex, she’d thankfully been saved by Haldir. However, Y/N knew he wouldn’t be like those men. He was as dear to her heart as she was to his and more than anything, she wished she wasn’t so shy. She wanted him to know that she desired him too.

“Turn around,” she whispered to him.

“Do not force yourself,” Haldir replied, squeezing her hand gently. “I can wait.”

“Turn around, my love,” she repeated more firmly and was pleased when he did, although hesitantly.

Quickly undoing her dress and pulling her slip over her head, Y/N stepped into the tub behind Haldir, the water nearly spilling over the edge. She hid herself beneath the water, her hands covering her chest and laid back against the edge of the tub. She took a deep breath before deciding to speak again.

“You can turn around now.”

Slowly, as to not startle her, Haldir turned back around and laid his eyes on the naked flesh of his One. She was beautiful and he had to fight the urge to pull her toward him. He so badly wanted to run his fingers over her soft skin, but he refused to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was. The space was tight, but he managed to stay on his side of the tub.

“You’re staring,” she murmured refusing to meet his gaze.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered in awe. “More so than the stars themselves.”

She laughed quietly and he hummed, silently asking why.

“That’s what I think of when I look into your eyes,” Y/N answered his unspoken question. “Your eyes are like starlight,” she explained. “At least to me.”

“May I kiss you, _meleth_?”

“I am yours, Haldir. You may kiss me anytime you wish.”

Reaching out, the ellon grasped the edge of the tub on each side of her, pushing himself up and crowding her against the tub. His forehead rested against hers and he watched as her eyes fluttered closed. They were so close now, he could feel the heat of her flushed skin. Slowly, Haldir leaned down to lay his lips against her own soft pair.

Y/N was slow in reciprocating the kiss as she suddenly felt lightheaded beneath him. Haldir paused and began to pull away, but Y/N grabbed his face in her hands and slammed their mouths back together, the two sinking a little deeper into the water. She realized, as she held his face, that she had revealed nearly all of herself to him now and tried to cover herself once again, but Haldir caught her wrists.

“There is no need to hide from me,” he whispered hotly against her lips, slowly trailing his kisses down her throat. “I love all of you.”

She moaned out his name as he nipped a sensitive spot on her collar. “Please.”

“Please what, Y/N? Tell me what you need.”

Her head was spinning and she thought she may just sink into the water and enjoy the feeling of Haldir’s calloused hands on her skin. He hadn’t even trailed lower than her shoulders and she was already mewling at him for more. She knew he had asked her a question, but she couldn’t recall his words, too lost in the bliss of feeling him above her.

“Let me,” she murmured, unable to complete her thought.

“Let you what, _meleth_?” He asked moving back a hair.

“Let me up,” Y/N pushed against his chest. “I want to-,” she paused, the embarrassment flooding back suddenly.

Haldir had fully sat back against his side of the tub giving Y/N room to move. Her chest was still tucked beneath the water, hands reaching out to him. She hadn’t wanted him to move away, but she didn’t know how to explain to him what she wanted.

His fingers entangled with hers and he asked her again what she needed. After a beat of silence, and swallowing her shame down, she spoke.

“I want to, but I have never-,” she tried to explain.

Haldir smiled and squeezed her hand as he inched closer to her. “There is no hurry. Bodily union is the same as marriage to us, so we can wait until our wedding night.”

Not knowing what to say, Y/N simply nodded, but Haldir continued speaking.

“However, there are other things we may do if that would please you,” he added as he leaned down to whisper against her ear, his voice deepening. “And I am sure I can please you, my little starling.”


	15. Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haldir gives the Reader a very, very good lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It’s nearly been two months since I wrote for this story. I’m sorry for such a delay and I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Just a heads up: NSFW ahead, though I’m not too confident with it.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me so far.

Y/N leaned in towards Haldir, her skin flushed from the heat of the bath as well as his words. His thumb traced her bottom lip, eyes locked on hers.

“Will you show me?” She whispered against his skin.

“It would be my pleasure, _meleth_.” Haldir’s sultry tone made her shiver despite the warmth. “Turn around for me.”

Tucking her arms to her chest, she did as he asked. Once she was facing away from him, his hands gently tugged her back against his hard chest. His skin was hot against her own and she felt herself tremble at being this close to him. Sensing this, his hand found hers again and he squeezed gently trying to reassure her. Y/N responded by trying her best to relax against him letting her breathing even out as she lay back.

“You are so beautiful,” Haldir whispered against the shell of her ear. “Every time I look at you my heart soars.”

Y/N giggled nervously. She loved the attention he was giving, but she was unused to the affection. Rocking back to get more comfortable, she felt him stir against her backside and gasped. For some reason she had forgotten he was bare beneath the water so taken with what the two were doing. The blush returned quickly.

“Is this too much?” Haldir spoke again. 

“No,” Y/N sputtered quickly. “No. Please I want-I want to with you.”

His hands crept up her arms and then slid beneath the water to feel the skin hidden below. The feel of his fingertips brushing her belly sent her heart fluttering wildly and her breath hitched causing another chuckle to escape her elf. His hands traveled higher until he had cupped her breasts in his hands, enjoying the weight of them in his palms. Fingers softly toyed with her flesh until the peaks hardened, the elf’s calloused thumb stroking the nub. Y/N moaned at the contact and lay her head on his shoulder. She felt the urge to cover her face, but fought it back. He was certainly enjoying her reaction if the length digging into her back was anything to go by.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” she sighed breathily, earning a kiss to her temple. “So good.”

One hand stayed on her chest, continuing its ministrations, while the other said down past her belly. Haldir’s nimble fingers paused before they could descend between the apex of her thighs.

“No man has touched you?”

“No,” she murmured softly. “No one has even seen...there.”

“Have you touched here?” He kissed her skin again.

Y/N hesitated this time out of embarrassment. “Yes.”

“Did you enjoy it?” His breath was hot against her ear.

“Your hands feel better, my love.”

She could feel his grin as he lowered his hand, his forefinger gently stroking the velvet of her womanhood. A choked gasp left her as he continued, slowly adding more fingers to his work. After a moment, his other hand dropped to wrap under her thigh. 

“Sit up for me, Y/N,” he said. Doing as she was told, she shrieked when he suddenly lifted her leg over the edge of the tub afraid of losing her balance, but Haldir held steady. Once she had relaxed again, he chose to sink a finger into the tight heat of her. Her body arched at just the tip sliding in and he lay gentle nibbles across her shoulder to ease her.

“Shhh,” he murmured. “I will go slow.”

Another finger joined the first as he gently eased her open. It was not long before he had her hips softly rocking against his hand, his thumb catching on the sensitive flesh of her heat.

“H-Haldir!” Y/N cried out as the coil in her belly tightened until she couldn’t bear it. She had touched herself many times in the past, but it had never felt like this. Being touched by someone else-by someone you loved was completely different. 

“I know, _meleth_. I know,” he reassured her.

She peeked over at Haldir and caught his concentrated face trained on his hands beneath the ripples in the water her writhing had caused. He wanted her pleasure more than anything, and by the gods he would get it. Her eyes rolled back as she came undone in his arms.

She slumped against his chest, her leg sliding back into the water. Haldir’s hands retreated and simply held her waist, stroking the skin there.

“You seem pleased,” he teased as he pulled her closer.

“That was-,” she paused. How would she describe that feeling? “It was perfect, Haldir.” She noticed he was still hard when her back was prodded again. “Oh,” she uttered. “You still need-.”

“It is fine,” he shushed her. “I wanted your pleasure.”

“But Haldir,” she argued. “I want yours as well.” 

He blinked at the admission surprised.

“Will you show me how to please you?”

“You are perfection, Y/N. I do not deserve you,” he pulled her in for a deep kiss.

——

Long after the water had gone cold, the two had emerged from the water and dried off. Haldir had carried her to their bed laying her down and lavishing her in kisses. They had seen all of each other, and while Y/N still felt some embarrassment, she was utterly happy being so intimate with the Marchwarden. They had not gone farther than wandering hands and mouths, but she was in bliss laying in the soft blankets. He had pulled a pair of trousers on while she began slipping her sleeping dress over her head. She lay back down and her eyes landed on the desk by the bed, the drawer partially opened. Y/N gasped once she remembered and shot up.

“Lindiel!”

Haldir, who was leaning over her, pulled back just in time to not get hit by his One’s head. Y/N stood and rushed to the drawer pulling the contents out. He spied the velvet bag filled with her sewing supplies and raised an eyebrow at the woman hoping for an explanation.

“I told Lindiel I would help her finish the clothes,” she groaned out. How stupid she felt forgetting her friend

Haldir doubled over with laughter at her admission. “I’m afraid you may be late, _melda._ It is nearly noon.” Y/N flushed at his words.

“I suppose I will see her at mealtime. Will you join me?”

“Of course,” he said rising to lay one more kiss on her cheek. “But first we must dress.”


	16. Good and Great News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing, apologies, and some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! I really love this story and hope you all love it too! 
> 
> Everything in italics is Sindarin.

Haldir’s hand lay upon the small of Y/N’s back as they made their way to the dining hall. As much as she enjoyed his touch, she felt anxious about seeing others, feeling that they would somehow know what the two had been up to. She could feel her cheeks burning imaging all eyes upon her, but so far no one had given her a second glance as they entered the hall and took their seats across from Orophin. Lindiel and Rúmil were both absent which both eased and frustrated Y/N. She wanted to apologize for skipping her duties with Lindiel, however she was glad she wouldn’t have to face her just yet. She was still too embarrassed.

Orophin had turned to greet a passing elleth, easily handing his brother one of the plates without looking up. Haldir took it and began serving both himself and Y/N, the smile from this morning still gracing his handsome features. Y/N was eased for a moment before Orophin turned to face them. Her anxiety was creeping up on her again telling her he knew, and though she tried to shake the feeling, the way he was looking between Haldir and her proved her anxiety correct. Orophin’s brow furrowed momentarily before his gaze settled on his brother and a playful smirk crossed his features, one she had seen on Rúmil many times.

“ _One night and you’ve already made her your wife. I thought you had more restraint than that,_ ”he teased causing Haldir to tense.

“ _Lower your voice!_ ” He hissed back.

Y/N didn’t need to speak their language to understand that Orophin was well aware of their morning activities. She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment, her groan covered up by his laughter. He gently pat her arm in apology, making her peek through her fingers at him. He was still chuckling, but silently, waving a hand at her as if to say it didn’t matter. Haldir was still stiff as he spoke again.

“ _Leave her be. You are embarrassing! And we are not yet wed!_ ” He tried to keep his voice down, but he drew attention with his harsh tone. The other elves quickly turned after catching his glare going back to their own conversations.

Orophin shook his head at his brother’s reprimand. “ _Do not be angry, Haldir. I am happy for you both._ ” He turned to Y/N, speaking his typical one-word Westron to her. “Glad!”

All she could do was nod and try to fight the blush down. Haldir squeezed her knee to be comforting, but it did little to help. She tried changing the subject. “Lindiel and Rúmil?”

_“I have not seen Rúmil since this morning. As for Lindiel, I do not know.”_

Haldir explained to Y/N.

“I hope she did not go searching for me.”

“No, if Rúmil is missing, she is most likely with him.”

“ _Maybe the two of them were inspired by you two,_ ” Orophin taunted again.

_“Enough Orophin!”_

——

After turning down Haldir’s request to head home, Y/N began the walk to Lindiel’s, apology at the ready.

Haldir, though disappointed, let her on her way with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to see her that evening. Orophin said something in Sindarin that caused Haldir to shove him forward onto the walkway, grumbling under his breath. Y/N and Orophin both laughed at that.

She was not far from her destination when she stopped, catching a curtain of dark hair below her in the gardens. Dark hair in Lothlorien was rare, but there were a handful of elves that had it, however the sight of the lilac dress confirmed the identity. It was one of Lindiel’s favorites. Ah, Y/N thought, so Lindiel was not home after all. She followed the steps down to the entrance of the gardens looking for her friend. As she stepped into the clearing, she noticed Lindiel was not alone. Rúmil stood before her, a serious look in his eyes. He almost looked upset, and Y/N dared not intrude on the two. She could hear them speaking, and tried to make out what they were saying, but her Sindarin had improved little. Lindiel sounded sad as if a sob would erupt from her any moment.

Y/N, unable to help herself, peeked around the edge of shrubbery that hid her form catching a glance of the two elves. Rúmil had Lindiel’s hands in his own, but she couldn’t meet his gaze. He stepped forward and she stepped back, the jerk in her arms revealing her attempted escape from him.

_“You misunderstand, Lindiel.”_

“ _No_!” She tried pulling away again, but Rúmil’s grip had the force of a warrior behind it. “ _I’m tired of this game! I will not play it any longer. It hurts too much._ ” Her voice cracked. “ _Just say what you mean to say and stop toying with my heart_ ,” the elleth cried.

_“I love you.”_ He didn’t hesitate answering. Lindiel’s eyes widened at his statement and he let her hands go to grab her arm, his other hand cupping her face. _“I believe I always have. Forgive me for taking so long, meleth nin.”_

Lindiel did not speak, looking lost for words. Rúmil took the opportunity to step closer to her, the hand on her arm moving to her waist. _“I want you, if you will have me.”_

This time she reached out to touch him, one hand laying on his chest, the other holding the one cupping her cheek. She turned and kissed his palm, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. “ _Yes_ ,” she gasped. “ _My answer is yes, Rúmil.”_ They both smiled as their lips met, their hands cradling each other. What a picture they looked; a beautiful couple posed against a backdrop of a thousand flowers. Y/N slunk away to wait for her friend at her home. If she didn’t show up, at least they would be even.

——

Much to Y/N’s surprise, Lindiel arrived at her front door, the elleth’s own surprise at seeing the human quickly turning into a gleeful smile. 

“I must tell you something,” she tittered excitedly, opening the door and ushering Y/N inside. She rushed to pull her through the door and turned to face her, the big smile making her look young and in love.

“I have a feeling what the news is,” Y/N smiled back. “I did not mean to spy, but I was searching for you to apologize for missing our duties. I saw you with Rúmil,” she explained sheepishly.

Lindiel only laughed and took the woman’s hand in her own. “There is no need to apologize for this morning. I am sure leaving the Marchwarden’s bed was a hard task.” Her excitement quickly shifted into a sly smirk, the shift allowing her to easily tease her friend.

Again, embarrassment flooded Y/N’s body as she shied away covering her face while Lindiel giggled. The elleth gently pulled her hands from her face. “I am only teasing, but judging by your reaction, I think I hit closer to the truth, mellon.”

“No! No, that’s not-,” Y/N tried defending herself, but realized Lindiel would think what she wanted no matter what she said. “You and Orophin are terrible,” she muttered. “It was not like that. Not really.”

Y/N moved to sit at the table by the window, Lindiel following after her. Once seated, the woman spoke again. “I did not hear what Rúmil said to you, but I take it you were happy by the way you kissed him.”

“I am very happy. The happiest I’ve ever been,” Lindiel grinned. She took Y/N’s hand across the table, squeezing it gently, and looked at the woman softly. “We will be sisters.”

Her words held so much affection that Y/N softened, forgetting her previous teasing. Her mind ignored the fact that elves courted for many years and that she may never see the day the two were wed. She had been saved from death, but surely she would age and one day, hopefully far from now, she would pass through the Hall of Mandos. Shaking the thought, she only gripped Lindiel’s hand tighter and agreed. “That we will be. I could not ask for a better one.” 

——

The task of mending clothes had been interrupted by a soft knock at Lindiel’s door. Rising, she answered it revealing Alassë behind the frame.

“What brings you, mellon? Do not tell me you are skipping duties.” Lindiel greeted her with teasing, stepping aside to let her in. Pulling a chair, she made room for the blonde elleth to sit with them. Y/N set her work down on the table as she greeted her friend.

“I apologize. I did not realize you were busy.”

“Never too busy for you. Besides I have good news,” Lindiel said, her earlier excitement returning.

A soft smile graced Alassë’s face as she nodded. “As do I.”

“Ah, do tell,” Lindiel pried.

“Yes, please tell us,” Y/N urged.

The tiniest blush formed on Alassë’s pale cheeks. “I am with child.”

Y/N audibly gasped in shock unable to stop herself.

“What wonderful news! Congratulations! Oh,” Lindiel exclaimed. “You will be a lovely mother.”

“I am so happy for you!” Y/N’s own excitement grew as her friend’s words echoed in her head. “A baby! I will need to learn to make tiny clothes,” she laughed. “When did you realize?”

“This morning,” Alassë admitted. “I wanted to tell you both myself. Berendir has already been announcing it to everyone he sees.”

Lindiel grabbed the clothing from the table and moved it over to her bed, carefully pinning the needles into a pin cushion. “This deserves celebration. We will finish these tomorrow.”

“And what was your good news, Lindiel?”

“Rúmil has asked me to marry, and I have accepted.”

“Oh! That is wonderful!” Alassë cheered, her hands clasping Lindiel’s. “How long does he plan on courting?” 

“We have spent far too long toeing that line. Neither of us want to wait so long, so perhaps only a few years. I must admit, I am eager for it.”

Y/N rejoiced. Perhaps she would have a sister longer than she thought.


End file.
